Kung Fu Lion
by Delfim the Black kitsune
Summary: What if instead of being a panda, a Lion came and was named the Dragon warrior? What if he had a daughter who is a bunny? And what if he had a dark past. Read and find out
1. Chapter 1

Delfim: Hey there, it's me Delfim with yet another story for you.

As you may have noticed, Laurelene is not here, since this is not a digimon fanfiction she decided she didn't want to get involved, fearing the influence that another world could have in her. Sorry for any misspelling of names if they happen.

So, I'll only say this once.

I do not own Kung Fu Panda

Chapter 1: Unpredicted Entry

Shifu was happy. Today, in the ceremony of the selection of the Dragon Warrior, his students had outdone themselves. Especially Tigress, who avoided the machines axes like it was second nature. It was time for Oogway to choose the Dragon warrior.

In the middle of the crowd, a lion was not happy. The lion was tall, wearing a loosed jacket on his shoulders and black trousers. In his exposed chest, a cross like scar took stage (Yeah I stole Bantyoleomon's look, but it looks so good. I do not own digimon). Leo was actually worried, because he couldn´t find his daughter, Marie, a little pink furred bunny he adopted in his travels. He asked himself when he lost her.

*****Flashback: few minutes before.*****

"Oh come on, daddy, I want to see the Furious Five." Complained the young bunny, she was pink furred, where a green kimono and a red scarf her 'daddy' gave her.

"You and all China, don't you see there will be to many people there, you might get lost, or worse, create some form of disaster like you normally do". Leo said, boringly.

"No I won't, I promise. And I don't create any disaster, you're the one that breaks everything."

"Because normally you get in trouble with someone and I have to rescue you."

"Come on daddy." Marie shouted as she grabbed Leo's tail, but to no avail. She knew that if she wanted him to take her there, she would have to use THAT.

"Oh daddy?" she asked, her tone making Leo tremble.

_Oh no, not THAT_. He turned around and yes it was, the bunny eyes with tears included.

"Please?"

"Fine, but if you get in trouble, we will get out of here."

They went to the jade palace, sit down in some of the chairs there. For a while, everything was good.

Delfim then said "Well, they sure are skilled, no?"

When he turned, Marie wasn't there.

_Not again!_

*****Flashback end*****

So here he was, walking among the crowd trying to find that hyperactive kid. _Let's see, it's not ice cream time, and she went to the bathroom before we came here, so where could she…_

"Huh, what is this for?"

Leo turned towards the voice, and his heart stopped. There, in the middle of the ring used by the Furious Five, in front of the machine used by Tigress herself, was Marie, and she had just put that thing to work. He roared and ran towards her, trying to save her yet again.

Everyone heard the roar, they turned and saw the little bunny near the machine, an axe falling quickly in her direction. What they saw next, left all speechless.

The axe broke in pieces as a paw hit it right in the blade. The owner of said paw didn't stop there, however, he grabbed the bunny and started jumping and breaking the machine. There was no style, no legendary move, just a bunch of punching and kicking and a machine falling apart.

Shifu was speechless, even he had some difficulty breaking those axes. Yet here was this, this lion, doing it swiftly and carrying a bunny in one of his hands to boot. The Furious Five were making a fine impression of a fish out of water, opening and closing their mouth constantly.

Oogway, however, was ecstatic. This had to be him, the Dragon Warrior. The way he battled made it seem easy, and he wasn't done yet.

Leo was getting tired, the machine continued to pull more and more weapons as time went by. He knew he had to finish this, so he jumped and roared "Bantyo Lion Punch" and tore the machine in half.

Everybody was quiet, until a loud cheer was heard. Leo, however, wasn't listening to them. He put Marie down on the ground and then said, in a firm voice.

"See? Didn't I tell you this would happen? Why in the world would you go near a machine used for training by the Furious Five?"

"I'm sorry. But everything went well."

"That is because I was fast enough. And don't change the subject, okay."

Tigress was in awe. She had never seen another feline before and seeing one with such as that was both terrifying, and alluring. But she shook her head of her thoughts when she saw Oogway walking towards the lion, finger pointing at him.

Leo was going to continue reprimanding Marie when he saw a turtle pointing he's finger at him. Felling a bit uncomfortable, he said.

"Don't you know that it's not polite to point? I'm sorry for your machine but…"

"It's you." Said the old turtle as he continued pointing his finger at the lion and walking closer.

For a moment, Leo though he had been recognized, and started thinking of ways to get out quickly. That is, until Oogway grabbed his arm.

"The Universe has brought us, the Dragon Warrior."

"WHAT?"

Authors notes:

Delfim: So here you go, another chapter done.

And tomorrow, 24th of June, it's my birthday, and the day of Saint John here in Portugal.

There is even gone be a parade.

Ego Delfim: I'm so important; I get a parade in my birthday.

Delfim: Hey, who are you?

Ego Delfim: I'm your Ego given birth; I'm so big your house couldn't hold me so I took over the biggest place in the world: Internet.

Delfim: Whatever, dude. What are you doing here?

Ego Delfim: What? Without your partner I thought you could use the company.

Delfim: Aw thanks, I needed it.

Review please.


	2. Chapter 2

**Delfim:** I there, it's me, the dark kitsune with more one chapter of what might our new favorite Lion.

**Ego Delfim:** Yes, read and enjoy my work as I spend my time creating these Fanfictions. But then few ever leave a review you ungrateful…

**Delfim:** Ego! You Will Not Treat Bad My Readers.

**Ego:** If there are any.

**Delfim:** You're as bad as Laurelene.

Enjoy

**Chapter 2: Black Past **

We end up finding Leo in the hall of heroes, bored out of his mind as little Marie was jumping and bouncing around, either looking at the artifacts, either singing "my dad is the Dragon Warrior" over and over.

"Marie! Is it really necessary that you sing that song over and over? As soon as we can, we'll get out of this place."

"But you can't, you're the Dragon Warrior."

"I don't care what they think I am, I AM NOT THE DRAGON WARRIOR. I'm not even a warrior."

"It's good you realize that already. Maybe you're smarter then you look." Said a strange voice.

Leo turned to find a small red panda, looking at him like he was the most unworthy person to be in his presence. If only he knew the acts Leo had done in the past. He would know how right he was.

"Until you get the Dragon Scroll, you aren't the Dragon Warrior, and you will not leave this place."

Leo's eyes narrowed, then he asked: "What must I do so I can get that Dragon Scroll and get the hell out of here."

It was Shifu's eyes that narrowed now. Many would give all they have for a day at the Jade Palace, and yet, this _ungrateful lion_ just wanted to be done with this like this was hell itself and he was trying to escape from it.

Shifu then said "you must complete and master the higher levels of Kung Fu, only then will you receive the Dragon Scroll and its ultimate power".

Delfim then said something that shocked Shifu to the bone. "Power corrupts, I would prefer to be powerless then blinded by said power".

*****WARNING. SCENARIO CHANGE: TRAINING HALL*****

When Shifu brought Leo and Marie there, they were assaulted by yelling and the smell of sweat and, was that dried blood? The Furious Five were practicing each in their own thing: Tigress was training in what looked to be wooden made serpents as she jumped and hit the various targets; Louva was in the middle of what seemed to be puppets who were designed to attack you should you touch them; Viper was in what seemed to be a very holed floor, though from each hole would come a burning flame; Monkey was in the metal hoops, jumping and passing through them; Grou was at what looked like a jade made turtle shell upside down and maintaining a formidable equilibrium. As rare as it should be Oogway was there.

"Oogway?" asked Shifu, admired that his master was there.

"Yes, I decided to watch the first day of our Dragon Warrior because it seems as though that I should know you". Leo flinched at that, but remained calm. "So what do you think, Dragon Warrior?"

Marie answered, though, excited as she was. "They are incredible; I never knew you could do some of those things." The Furious Five felt a little bit proud with that comment. "It's just, just…"

"Pointless."

Silence and shook went through the arena, Leo's words were so could one would think they were ice itself. "Sure it is impressive, but in the end is all pointless. You can know all those moves and still die at the hands of someone who gets you by surprise. This his futile. Flashy, ut futile."

Shifu was furious, _how dare this good for nothing punk say that, let's see him being so tough when he tries them._

"Then by all means, why don't you give it a try?"

Leo looked at Shifu, then jumped right into Viper's zone. Avoiding the fire was pretty easy, as the pipes would grow hot before the fire came. Then he jumped into the hoops, bouncing in each with both his hands and surprisingly his tail! He let himself fall into Grou's shell, where he fell twice before he was able to stand firm. Then he jumped into Tigress' playing ground and things got though.

Leo was starting to sweat. Doing all those things was tiring and he wasn't used to these trainings, however this was different, because this training he had done before, at a time he thought was long gone. Suddenly, his all so familiar senses kicked him and he started to not only avoid, but to destroy swiftly every target that he could.

Oogway was watching, impressed. Very few could do that well on that exercise, and those were the ones that had already done that. Then he remembered one thing, could he be _that_ Leo?

Leo went to Louva's zone, in a frenzy he started to destroy every puppet in his way. He didn't know, but he's paws were on fire. A technique he hadn't used for years.

When he finished, Oogway raised himself and said in a trembling voice. "Could you be? 'Burning Fist' Leo of the Red Army?"

Leo tensed at that question, all the others were confused and Tigress was the one that ended asking.

"What are you talking about, master Oogway? Was he a soldier or something?"

"No, he wasn't a simple soldier, captain, commander or general."

Shifu was getting scared, this was the first time he had seen his master so shaken. He had to know what was putting him in such state.

"What was he then?"

"An Assassin."

Authors Notes:

Delfim: Ouch I wasn't expecting that.

Ego: Cut the act, you wrote the story, you knew this would happen.

Delfim: Oh shut up, would you, I'm sick of you, at least Laurelene would go in my crazy games.

Ego: I'm your Ego, not your craziness.

Review Please.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Lion's Tale

Leo stood there, a cold expression on his face as he looked at Oogway. Why? Why did that old turtle had to remember who he was? He thought on what he should do when he saw the Furious Five and Shifu looking at him with cold eyes, when he felt someone poking him slightly in the leg. He looked down to see the confused face of Marie, looking up to him.

"Daddy, what's an assassin?"

Everybody froze in shook; no one knew what to tell the curious child. No one, except Leo who looked down to her and, with a sad smile in his face, answered her question: "An assassin is someone who is paid to kill someone for another person. Imagine there was this guy that you wanted dead, but you couldn't do it yourself, you hire an assassin and he does it for you."

They looked at him, eyes wide as dinner plates; how could he just tell her this as if he was talking about the weather? Marie then asked a question that everybody thought when they were told he was an assassin. "But, does that mean you killed people, why?"

Leon sighed, then looked up like lost in thought. Everybody looked at him as he seemed to relive is live. Then he sit down on the ground and said.

"I suppose I should tell you, huh? Well it started when I was 12, in the imperial city of Beijing. Shen, the son of the emperor, was creating his own army to wage war against other cities, in hope that would give him power and money. I joined the army out of patriotism; I only cared about my city and those that lived within it. At the beginning I was only a soldier. That is, until the day were I was the only one still standing, while my whole platoon was dead. I didn't stopped. I kept going and going in hopes that at least I would decrease their number."

"I ended up as the last men alive. That impressed the general, who started to test me and training me. At the age of 14, I was called by Shen himself."

"I stood in his front, firm as a rock as he exanimate me with his eyes, like he was trying to see my worth. Then he said 'I heard great things about you, Leo. I want to create the biggest threat to every army. The most powerful and deadly assassin group in all China. If I asked you, would you lead said group.' I said simply 'for the honor of Beijing, I'll do it'.

"For years I trained the greatest, most feared assassin group in all China. No lord, general or king that could live long if he was our target. I had 18 years when I finally deserted the army."

Marie asked, curious: "What does 'deserted' mean?"

"It means I abandoned the army."

"Why?"

At this, Leo's eyes darkened, like he was remembering a bad memory. Everybody was so entranced in the story that they even scooted closer to hear him. "I suppose my morals got the best of me".

*****WARNING: TIME SKIP: That night, in the girls bathroom*****

"Uah, it has been so long since I bathed in hot water." Said a content Marie, swimming in the water of the lake-like poll. The girls had gone there to bath and Leo, wanting to e close in case Marie needed him, stayed outside the door. The water was heated and the bunny could only sight in happiness. "When we are traveling, I only bath in the rivers we find and the water is sometimes really cold."

Both Tigress and Viper couldn't help but laugh at the bunny. She was filled with life and happiness. It was contagious. Then Viper decided to ask…

"Hey, you know Leo quite well, how is he?"

Marie thought about the question and said: "Well, he is very quiet, but caring guy. He always helps me when I need it or save me from trouble. He is a great man. But sometimes I fell he is afraid of something."

They stayed quiet for the rest of the bath. As they were drying the bunny let out an annoyed huff.

"I forgot my towel again."

She ran to the door and before either Tigress or Viper could say anything, she had opened the door and said:

"Daddy, I forgot my towel again!"

Leo let an annoyed sigh, then without turning, he took of his jacket, leaving him bare-chested and gave it to Marie.

"Here. Sometimes I think you just do that so you can have my jacket."

Marie giggled as Leo closed the door again without turning around. She then turned to find the angry and embarrassed faces of both Tigress and Viper.

"Why did you do that? We were naked!" Yelled Tigress to the bunny, who just waved dismissingly.

"It's alright, Leo is a really respectful guy. He wouldn't try to peek on you…"

They did notice that he had maintained himself turned as he had given the jacket, but that was not the reason why they were nervous. That guy was a killer. He could have come in and attacked. Not that having clothes would help much, but at least it was a reassurance to Tigress.

"… Besides, his jacket his really soft, see?"

As she said this, she let Tigress grab the jacket. It was really soft, so much in fact, that Viper melted against it and Tigress started to purr.

"…I still want my jacket back."

*****WARNING: TIME CHANGE: Dinner time.*****

"This his delicious." Said Louva as he ate his soup.

"I found a soup restaurant down there, thought about bringing it here for dinner. So, was it a good idea or not?" Asked Monkey, as he too was having fun.

At the table they all tried to keep distance from Leo, as they didn't trust him yet. He didn't care, anyway. He never did.

But he didn't noticed a pair of Tiger eyes watching him. _Who are you, Leo? _Tigress asked herself, as she ate her tofu.

Review please.


	4. Chapter 4

**Delfim: **Another chapter Has just been written for your entertainment.

Even so, I would like to get more reviews from you, readers. It get's hard for me to know if I am doing a good job or not.

So please, review.

**Chapter 4 Embarrassments and a Trap **

The days went slowly as Leo was forced to stay and learn, but not by the reasons everyone was expecting. As he was going to leave, something happened.

*****FLASHBACK*****

"My decision is final; you will have to find another person to be the dragon warrior." Leo roared as he went towards the door. Oogway had tried to convince him to stay but to no avail. Leo feared that by staying there he would become a better target for assassins after him. He was preparing to leave the gates, when…

"Leo, Marie is not feeling so well. You should come." Came the worried voice of Viper, as she came down the hall. Leo was a blur as he ran through the corridors towards his room. He opened the door to find Marie in the little bed that she used near his bed, breathing hard, covered with sweat and red in the face. Tigress was near her, worry and fear on her face.

"Marie! How are you felling?" Leo asked, worried.

Marie turned to her adoptive father, then answered in a weak voice "It's so hot. My head is to hot, am I going to die daddy?"

Leo put a hand in her head. It was scorching hot. He then grabbed a tray with water and he ripped a bit of tissue from the mattress. He plunged the tissue on the water, twisted it a bit then put it on her head.

He then looked at Tigress and said "thank you for watching for her. I'll take it from here."

Tigress said, in a low voice "How do you know what to do?"

Leo looked at her and said "You just have to learn, that his all, here, I'll show you."

And so, they took care of Marie through the night. Even so, it was impervious that they stayed there for at least a few days until Marie could travel again. Oogway then tried again.

"Well, as long as you are here, why don't you try and learn kung fu?"

*****Flashback end*****

Since then, Leo would train a bit every day, and take care of Marie the rest of the time. Tigress would take care of her when Leo wasn't around to do it.

This was one of those days as Leo was already panting from the hard train by Shifu. It seems the little guy was mad that Leo could do so easily what was so complex. The assassin's training had made Leo capable of learning most moves easily. It was making Shifu mad. He said to Leo.

"Today's training is complete. You can leave now, Leo. And call the Furious Five, I need to have a word with them."

Leo bowed, and went to call the five.

*****in Marie and Leo's room*****

Tigress was, once again, taking care of the little bunny. It was easy, almost instinctual, If you had seen it once. Marie was looking at her with half open eyes. Tigress asked her "Do you want anything?"

"No, I'm fine mommy."

Tigress stopped dead in her tracks. She turned to Marie with an incredulous look on her face. "What did you called me?"

Marie gave her a weak smile and answered honestly "I called you mommy, because you took care of me and your nice."

Tigress then asked "what about Viper? She has those two qualities to."

Marie then shook her head. "She is like a good aunt. You are different. I can explain it."

She fell asleep then, leaving Tigress all to herself. Tigress was in a whirlwind of thoughts. She did felt a connection to Marie, but could she really be a mother? She was scared the first time she had to take care of her because she didn't know what to do. And, if she ended acting as the girl's mother, would she and Leo be…

"Hey there."  
>Tigress jumped out of her skin, she had forgotten how silent Leo was. She turned to it, blushing because of earlier thoughts, though her fur hided it. Her voice however betrayed her.<p>

"H-hey L-Leo. T-training F-finished?"

Leo raised his eyebrow slightly. What was wrong with Tigress? She was acting like she was caught doing something. He saw Marie sleeping peacefully. He turned to her and said.

"Shifu wants to see you and the others. They are already there."

Tigress answered, shakily. "O-ok-k I will j-just go t-there."

Leo, saw her leave, then he asked himself "What the hell happened?"

*****with the Five and Shifu*****

"Ok, now that we are all here, there has been some case of bandits at the north. I want you to go there and investigate it."

"Yes, master Shifu."

And with that, they were off running. As they did, Viper noticed that Tigress was a little bit distracted. She decided to ask her later.

*****Later that night*****

Everyone was sleeping, everyone except for Tigress, who took first turn in guarding the camp. She was again thinking about Leo, She knew he used to be an assassin and he had the reflexes to prove it. But did that made him a bad guy? He took care of Marie, raised her, and protected her. But did that made him a bad guy? She felt something circling her neck and tensed.

"You know, if I was the enemy, you would be dead." Tigress relaxed, it was Viper. Though the look in her eyes told her that she was in for a long night. "So, what are you thinking about, a lion perhaps?"

Tigress sighted, then told Viper what Marie had called her and told her. Viper's reaction was not the one expected.

"Yeah, I always wanted to be an auntie." Tigress sweat dropped at this. "But seriously what did you expect? The kid loves you."

"But that is the thing, I am not mother material. And even if I was, what would Leon think of all this?"

"Look, I think that Leo would think of the happiness of Marie first, you know how he is with her. And you two make a good couple."

Tigress was in though at this, so much that neither she nor Viper saw the attack before it was too late.

*****Sometime later*****

Tigress woke up to find herself tied up inside a cage. She looked around to see her friends all in similar state. She then heard a grumbling voice.

"This one looks pretty nice. I bet I could make good money out of her."

She looked at the boar talking to her. He wasn't very tall, but he was fat. The type of guy that doesn't move his butt unless it's important. She tried to ask where she was, just to find a gag in her mouth.

"Oh, you awakened? Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Gerko, slave dealer. And you, my dear, are going to make me win some cash".

However, and like most villains, he forgot to see if someone was watching. A goose just ran away, to the Jade Palace.

*****At the Jade Palace*****

Leo was watching as Marie raised herself from bed. She said she felt better and was seeing if she could walk again. However she fell on the bed again, a new headache coming.

"You should stay in bed, you're not recuperated yet".

Marie pouted, but complied. As he was coming out of her room, Leo heard some loud yelling.

"Help, it's a disaster. Help."

Leo actually looked to see if Marie was still in bed. Disaster was always her playmate. Then he saw a goose coming at him.

"Hey, slow down. Shifu is in a mission somewhere and I haven't seen Oogway yet. In this palace it's only me and a girl that is resting in there due to being sick. Be quiet."

However Marie was awakened and, with dizzy steps, made her way towards the door and listened to the conversation.

"I'm sorry, but I had to come. The Furious Five were defeated. Gerko, a slave dealer has them and pretends to sell Tigress away."

"What?"

Leo was in shock. How could they have been defeated. Then he focused on the name.

"Gerko? Isn't he a small boar, fat as hell?"

"Yes why?"

Leo seethed, not that guy! Just then a tiny voice was heard.

"Save them". Leo turned towards the bedroom to find Marie on her own feet, trembling. "Save them, don't let them hurt mommy Tigress."

Leo was in shock for a second time. _Mommy Tigress?_ Since when? Then he thought about what had happened recently and did the math. Now he knew why she was acting so weird. Probably Marie called her that and got her by surprise.

He looked at the goose and said "Take care of her. If anything happens nobody will save you from me."

The goose flinched and nodded quickly. Marie smiled as she saw Leo start running towards the entrance.

"Wait, you don't know where they are?" yelled the goose.

"I do know. Just leave the rest to me."

_Tigress, for some reason, you have become an important person for Marie. I will save you from Gerko. I'm coming…general._

**Author Notes**

**Delfim: **Another chapter done. What will happen next. And what did Leo mean by general. Find out next time.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 There can't be a reunion, without there being two, or three.**

Gerko was having a good day. He had the Furious Five in cages down bellow and they were going to make him rich, especially that Tigress. Oh, if he was young again he would take her to himself. But no more could he do it. But not only that, nobody knew where he was so he would never had to care about…

"An attack! Someone is attacking from the north of the gate and he is killing us all".

Gerko's eyes widened, and he asked in a trembling voice "Who…?"

"It's…it's LEO."

***** With the Five*****

They were all looking down, not saying a word. They didn't know what was worst, the fear for their future or the shame for being capture by a no god slave dealer. Then they heard screams from the outside and saw the mercenary that was guarding them raise up, go to the door and ask outside.

"What's all this racket?"

"It's Leo, he came to kill us all."

The Furious Five were relieved, and actually felt good when the mercenary paled so much he made snow jealous.

"No, not him. If he knows that we have those two here, no one will survive."

The Five were intrigued at this, specially Tigress. Who was he talking about?

*****With Leo*****

Leo was punching her and there. He wasn't using his burning paws, but his punches were enough to put those men KO in one hit. He was punching here and there, stepping through the camp as he went. He then saw that he really had to kill, these guys were just too much.

_It's time I use you, my old friend._

He brought his right paw into the jacket, and grabbed a hilt. The hilt of his sword, _Lion's Pride,_ and it was his most prized possession. Many had already fallen to this blade and it was a mystery how could Leo keep it inside his coat. It was a big sword, with a fang like blade that was connected to what looked like an imitation of Leo's mane. It was in fact _his _mane, but no one needed to know that. It had a very worked hilt, that was simple, but easy to grab (Leo stole Inuyasha's sword, I do not own Inuyasha).

With that, he started killing here and there. He never liked killing, but he could ignore the felling by focusing on the objective of his mission, and right now, his mission was to save the Five no matter what.

It was only his assassin instincts that let him avoid a knife that was thrown towards his neck. He looked up to see three panthers looking down at him.

"We are the Panther sisters. You are our pray, prepare to die."

He had no other choice but to continue jumping and using his sword to defend himself as they continued to throw weapons. He had to commend them in their skills, they were good. They didn't just try to hit the heart or the neck or even the head, like most amateur killers. They were going for different death points every time they threw a knife. Death points were points that would cause instant death if they were hit, the head and heart being the most known. By changing their target, they made it difficult for Leo to see a pattern. Whoever taught them was a good teacher and a deadly person.

But there was a weakness in their plan: they would be out ok knifes soon. And an assassin without a weapon, even if it is one like the burning paws, was as deadly as a fly. The panthers soon learned this lesson as the moment they were out of knifes, Leo attacked. The last breath of one of them was "I'm sorry… Master Weng."

Leo stopped dead in his tracks. Weng? Not him to. First Gerko and now Weng to? The two possible generals of Shen army, those guys are the type of people that ask much, do little and if anything goes wrong, it's never their fault. But while Gerko was a real sloth, Weng trained himself to be a super weapon of battle. That Gorilla had more strength in that arm than 10 mans had in their body.

"I didn't expect any less from the leader of the blood hand."

Leo turned to find the person behind his thoughts, Weng himself.

"It's been a long time, general Weng. I thought that you more than anyone would enjoy to just go somewhere, spent the retirement you _didn't_ deserve."

"That's cold, Leo. You haven't changed a bit."

"Yes, I can't say the same about you, though, you seem a lot older."

"That's cold, Leo. So I guess you met my students?" Weng asked sarcastically. "It's a shame, they had a year of training and were already so good. Plus their pussies were tight as hell. Oh well, I was hoping to get new ones anyway."

Leo seethed, that was another thing he hated about Weng. He was a good teacher in both the military and assassin division, but he had a fetish for his students. He always found a way to get them in is bed and then, when they thought they were the only ones for him, he would get new students who he would do the same thing with. It left many girls heartbroken.

"You're a sick bastard."

"Maybe, but what about you Leo?"

Leo, ran towards him and swung his sword towards his head. Weng sidestepped and grabbed the blade with his hand, throwing it away. Leo then had to evade the massive fists of Weng as he punched through the air, trying to get him. Leo knew that he just had to wait: Weng always had a weakness, he got tired pretty quickly. So all Leo had to do was avoid and wait.

Indeed soon Weng was panting, he knew he was finished. Curse his speed. If he could have gotten a shot. But a silhouette from the corner of the eye made him smirk, maybe this wasn't over yet.

Leo was getting ready to strike, when he found himself sailing through the air. He landed on his feet and looked around, trying to find what happened. He saw a blur coming in his direction and used his hand to block another punch that was aimed at his head. He then saw his attacker, a cheetah.

"Let me introduce you to my most prized student, Baste. She is quick, deadly and a heck of a good lover at night."

Leo jumped as she tried to gut him. He needed a plan, fast. Then it hit him: She was just like Weng: Cheetahs had very few stamina. But he himself was getting tired so he decided to use a different fighting style: The Counter Fist.

The moment Baste tried to hit Leo, Her fist was grabbed and she was sent sailing through the air. She got up quickly and ran towards her assaulter, only to get hit by her own fist when Leo grabbed it and trusted it right in the middle of her eyes. She was getting dizzy until Leo trusted his own paw in the back of her head with enough force to kill her.

Weng was astonished: he knew Leo was good, but to defeat his prized student so quickly, he didn't have time to dodge as Leo grabbed his sword and pierced him in the heart.

*****With the Five*****

They were watching as Gerko came in and started giving orders and yelling to all who could hear him. There was a yell outside.

"Weng is dead, Weng is dead."

The guards near Gerko flinched, if he was able to kill Weng, then they had no business there. They started to leave when…

"Where the hell are you going? I pay you too well for you to just abandon me." Yelled Gerko.

"Not even all the money in the world is worth our lives. You're on your own, old boar."

Gerko saw that all the remaining guards had done the same thing.

"Cowards, leaving me alone after all I have done for you."

"Well, well, well. Seems like the guards finally got a brain and decided to desert you, General Gerko."

Gerko turned to find Leo there, standing like there was nothing wrong in the world.

"You! What are you doing here? Why are you doing this?"

"I have the same answer for both and it comes in two parts: one, I have a bone to pick with you and two, there is a certain little girl that begged me to bring beck her mother." Leo said the last part looking at Tigress directly in the eyes.

Tigress blushed a deep shade of red. He was smirking at her, he found it amusing. But his eyes also told her that he was being sincere in coming because of Marie. But before she could even think anymore, Gerko laughed.

"Ah, you have a bone to pick with me? It was you who betrayed us twice, you good for nothing assassin."

"You know why I did what I did. Don't try to make me the ad guy here. Now I'm going to ask just once and If you answer nicely, I'll be good to you. Are there anymore prisoners, besides these Five in here?"

Gerko gulped and said "Three more, two you might remember them, the other we found on the street, said something about wanting to meet a friend".

Leo then grabbed his sword and raised it above his head.

"Wait, it's the truth. You said you wouldn't kill me."

"I said I would be nice, not that I would let you live. You are far to dangerous to be left alive anymore. Die."

And with that he brought his blade down, killing Gerko in one hit to the chest. He then released the Five from their cages and untied them.

"Lets see if we can find the other prisioners. They don't deserve to be left here".

Everyone followed Leo as he went down the hall. He found the cages and the people in it. Two of them made Leo pale while the other made Crane pale.

"Jack, Hikari?"

"Mei Ling?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Delfim: **I'm back everybody. A new chapter is up. Hope you like it.

**Ego:** "Hope you like it"? What's there not to like? We wrote it.

**Delfim: **What the… EGO? When did you get back?

**Ego: **When you started to get all those reviews. I reborn again when you swelled with pride reading them.

**Delfim: **Oh yeah, thanks for reminding me. I have to thank you for your reviews. I was afraid that I had no fans so it's good to know that didn't happen.

**Ego: **Of course it didn't, we are awesome.

**Delfim: **EGO, don't make me look bad. And you are starting to talk like Po with the awesome thing.

**Ego smiles darkly and turns to the readers: **And now, enjoy a story of Awesomeness and…

**Delfim: **STOP. ENOUGH, back in my mind, would you?

**Chapter 6 The reason for Treason **

In three separate beds laid the three persons found in the slavers camp: Mei Ling, a cat that was friend of Crane, still wearing the old fighting clothes; Jack, a purple colored lizard with black rings around his eyes and was wearing a dark body suit ripped in some places and urned in others; finally, Hikari, an orange colored fox was wearing a blue sweater and pants, with a yellow jacket on top (imagine Carmelita from Sly Copper without her badge).

While Crane was taking care of Mei Ling, Leo was taking care of three people now: Marie may have gotten better and had Tigress, but that didn't mean he wouldn't check on her; Jack had many bruises like he had been tortured so Leo always put something so they would heal quicker and stayed in case of fevers; Hikari seemed mostly okay, probably because they wanted to sell her to whoever gave more. Yet, she was in a coma and so Leo would check on her from time to time.

Leo was actually going to see Marie right now. He opened the door to see Tigress tending to her. He smiled, since the incident Tigress had spent more and more time with Marie and the two had actually a good relationship. Leo decided to get a laugh out of the situation.

"Hey there mommy, how's the kid?"

Tigress scolded at him. Leo sometimes would pop up that question. Not that she minded being called mommy by Marie, but Leo was just goofing around when he said it. She decided to ask some questions about some things that had caught her eye.

"Hey, can I ask you something? You seemed to know who our…kidnappers were, how?"

Leo noticed her hesitation before saying kidnappers and he knew why.

"He caught you guys of guard didn't he?"

Tigress looked at the floor, ashamed.

"Don't be embarrassed, that was is specialty."

Tigress looked confused, so Leo continued.

"His name was General Gerko of the capture and interrogation squad. He was smart, but lazy. He devised the plan and then sent his goons to do it. But he was good at what he did, there was no one that could avoid being capture once they were made targets and he could always get the information he wanted. I was forced to work with him sometimes when I was part of the Red Army".

"Gerko, however, never worked alone. With him always came General Weng, leader of the demolition and massive destruction squad. He was my teacher and a good one at that. Let me tell you one thing, if you think that it's impossible to move a house with only your hands, he could do it. He had massive strength and his body was hard as steel. Those two always worked together and that made them feared. They were the reason why I left the army all together."

Before Tigress could ask, Viper came rushing through the hall. "They are waking up now."

Leo, Tigress and Viper ran towards the room were the rescued stayed. They found Mei Ling sitting up with some help from Crane, Hikari looking around and Jack just covering his eyes and groaning. Viper came close to the lizard that seemed to be in pain. When Jack opened his eyes he sighed.

"I didn't know angels could be this pretty".

Viper blushed so hard she turned completely red. Her all body was red. Then she fainted, making everyone go wide eye.

"Ack, help, the angel just fainted." Yelled Jack as he jumped out of bed and tried to awake the now unconscious Viper.

"Always the same, Jack, never thinking before you say something."

Jack turned towards the voice, and gasped.

"C-captain? Is that you?"

Hikari looked towards were Jack was looking and gasped as well. Then both of them jumped in front of Leo and said "Captain Leo."

Leo smiled at them. "It's good to see you again, but you don't have to call me captain anymore, I deserted a long time ago."

Both of them looked embarrassed. After they had awakened Viper Crane asked "how were you all captured by that freak?"

Mei Ling looked at the ground and admitted "I actually came to see you, Crane. But in the middle of the way I was ambushed by these guys and when I woke up I was in a cage."

"We were actually caught the same way. We were just caught while we were trying to get to the next village." Said Hikari.

Leo nodded then said "I'm going to check on Marie, if you need anything, just ask."

Everyone was quiet, until Jack asked "Marie?"

Viper answered "He adopted a bunny. Don't ask me when but he just did."

Jack shook his head. "That's the captain. Always caring about others before himself."

Tigress saw an opportunity to discover more about Leo. "Do you know why he deserted? He is always a little bit vague about it."

Jack eyes darkened. "Leo was never fond of his task, but that was not what made him snap. Let me tell you one thing you can say about Captain Leo is that he is loyal to the bone. To his superiors and inferiors alike. In every mission he would make sure everyone returned safely and when he couldn't, he would talk with the family personally".

"That was, until that mission" continued Hikari. "It was the first mission me, Jack and the rest of the gang would do without Leo's support, and it was killing us inside with fear. It was no easy task either, it was killing five generals in their city, in broad daylight. Leo had to distract the guards, by fighting them head on. The thing his, Gerko had another plan in case we failed, which we did, and it consisted of testing a new weapon."

"They called it the cannon. It is a cylindrical like object that uses fireworks power to fire metal spheres that explode when they reach their destination. They intended to use that and explode with the city."

Every one gasped. They couldn't do that, could they?

"When Leo found out, he ran towards us, to warn us. By then it was just the two of us and we were in no condition to run. He grabbed us and ran out of the city as fast as he could. We avoided the blast by an inch. When the explosion ended, Leo walked into the city and saw not only dead soldiers, but women, old man and children."

"Captain left the next day, no note, no warning, no nothing. He just left, but everyone knew why."

Everyone was quiet, Tigress left quietly as the others thought about the story. That was, until Hikari just randomly grabbed Monkey and held him close to her chest.

"Oh my god! You are so cute on person!"

Monkey blushed and tensed, he was not expecting this sort of reaction from her.

"Jeez, Hikari went fangirl on Monkey. He is the only person she looked up too while she trained under Leo." Said Jack, then he turned towards Viper. "I just wanted to apologize for what I said, sorry if it bothered you, angel."

Viper blushed again and it was just luck that made her stay awaked. "It's not that, you just caught me by surprise, that is all." She had said it so fast that even she was surprised.

"So Crane, how does it feel to be one of the Furious Five?"

"Well, it is not bad. The training area is great, let me show you."

As this was all happening, Mantis smiled "It was high time they got girlfriends. I wonder when I will have mine?"

*****With Tigress*****

She finally reached Marie's room to find Leo there telling a story to Marie.

"… so the prince kissed the princess, waking her up, and they lived happily ever after. The end. Now go to sleep, Marie."

Marie then closed her eyes and started to sleep. Leo came out of the bedroom and said "why don't you join me for a walk, Tigress?"

Tigress accepted and they walked up to the Sacred Peach Tree. They sit down and stayed there, quiet and unmoving, as they watched the night sky. Tigress then decided to break the silence.

"They told us, you know. The reason why you deserted the army".

Leo didn't even blink. "Is that so?"

"…that's it? You never told us and now that we know it you don't react?"

"Ever since I got here, nothing goes the way I want. First you find out about me being a killer, then I meet people that I didn't want to meet, and now you find that out. But the outcome came to be better than I expected: Marie and I don't have to run, she got a mother, I found my old friends and made new ones. But most of all, we found a home. So I guess I will just let things happen, it's not like I can stop them."

Tigress smiled a bit. She liked is company as he was both wise, caring and powerful. They stayed like that for a few more moments than Leo asked.

"Hey, what is up with Shifu? Does he ever smiles?"

Tigress tensed, turned to Leo and said in a serious tone.

"I think it is time I told you about Tai Lung."

*****At Tai Lung's Prison*****

Zeng was on the floor, scared out of his mind as Tai Lung walked towards him. Who would have thought that all Tai Lung needed to escape was a feather? It's insane! Tai Lung then grabbed Zeng and said "fly to Shifu, tell him I'm coming for the Dragon Scroll."

**Author Notes:**

**Delfim: **So we finally now the truth. And I got a lot of pairings now.

**Ego: **What about Louva?

**Delfim: **Are you kidding me? You know what female Mantis do to male ones? They eat them. And I finally noted that it was Mantis and not Louva, I'm so sorry.

**Ego: **You are killing me with these errors.

**Delfim: **Hey, I'm not perfect.

Review


	7. Chapter 7

**Delfim**: So, another chapter is up, and I wanted to warn you that I'll not go into Tigress explanation about Tai Lung and pass directly to the training part.

**Ego: **Why?

**Delfim: **Because I'm a real live sloth in a zoo. Deal with it okay. And for you readers who wanted a heartwarming tale about Tai Lung and Tigress past, no can do.

**Ego: **Ah, Delfim? Did you mess with Super Mario or something?

**Delfim:** yeah, in one of my other stories, why?

**Super Mario and Luigi appeared.**

**Super Mario: **It's a me Mario.

**Luigi: **And I'm Luigi.

**Super Mario and Luigi: **Revenge!

**Delfim: **Oh man, fuck.

**Chapter 7 Back to training, with some odd feelings and a threat**

The next few days we found Leo training like a mad man. After he had heard the story of Tai Lung, he started taking his training seriously, surprising Shifu, who still disliked him, but kept training him. Of course, the Furious Five were helping: Viper would tell him ways to improve is flexibility; Mantis would help him with speed; Monkey would help him with dexterity; Crane would help his balance, though Leo was already good on that field, being an assassin and all.

Tigress was the one that helped the most, however: she would fight him, than tell him what he had to improve and what he was doing wrong. Not that Leo didn't knew how to fight, but one thing was his fighting style, the Leo fist (made by Leo), and another was Kung Fu.

Jack, Hikari and Mei Ling didn't stay behind in training: Jack trained with Viper the most, although sometimes it that was Viper who invited him along; Hikari showed to Monkey on the first day that she wasn't just a fan girl, she was a great fighter. Monkey actually took her under his wing and taught her everything he could. He still remembered that morning.

*****Flashback******

"Are you sure you want to do this, Hikari? I'm tough, you know?" said Monkey as he prepared his wooden pole.

"I'll show you, Monkey, that I'm not as weak as I look." Said Hikari as she to prepared her pole.

_Typical fangirl: using the same weapon as me. I bet she will even try to use my style of fighting. And Leo said I would e pleasantly surprised. _But as Monkey thought that, Hikari grabbed hers with the right point forward, paw near the tip and her body lunged forward as her other paw hold a little bit above. _What the…? That is not the Monkey stile fighting stance. Maybe she isn't such a fangirl after all._

The match started, and boy was Monkey in for a surprise. Every time he thought he saw an opening, she would use some move to strike him back just as he was about to hit it. Like she was waiting for that to happen. He could still see some things from his style on it, but the majority was a fighting style he had never met before. He was actually having fun with this match: it was unpredictable and yet entertaining.

But alas, the monkey beat the fox. As they were taking a breath, Monkey complemented "Not bad, I never saw a fighting style like that, though I could see some things from my own. Does this style have a name?"

"Yes, the Tricky Fox, a fighting style that tricks the enemy into fake weak spots then hit them hard, I created it myself. Ever since I was a kid I wanted to have my own fighting style. I had the idea and movements but there were some key points missing. But then I saw you fighting and saw the movements I was missing. That is why I look up to you."

Monkey's eyes widened, then he smiled. _Leo was right, I am pleasantly surprised with her._

*****Flashback end******

Mei Ling was always training with Crane, no matter what. They were really close.

Ever since then, all people had been busy in the palace. Even little Marie would train under the watchful eye of either Leo or Tigress. She was still in the beginning levels, but both Leo and Tigress were surprised by her development.

*****That night, in the women bathroom*****

"You sure you brought your towel this time?" Tigress asked Marie, as they, viper and Hikari entered the poll. Leo was standing on the other side of the door. He was still overprotective of Marie, even with Tigress inside. When asked why he did it, he answered that he found a pervert trying to get a view of the girls bathing. Ever since then the girls let Leo stay outside the door.

"What if I didn't, I could always ask Leo for his jacket." Says Marie.

"You really like that jacket he wears don't you?" Asked Viper as she let herself loosen up in the hot water.

"So? It's soft and very comfy. Besides, mommy seems to like it when she grabbed it to take a sniff."

Viper eyes actually widened. "You didn't…"

Tigress gasped out, then asked fearfully "you saw me?"

"Huh huh, it was a little bit weird. Auntie Viper actually did something weird too. She put her tail around Jack while on train and although it was hard to tell, I think she squeezed a bit."

Viper did another full body blush. Mei Ling and Hikari were laughing hard at the scene.

"Auntie Hikari, What about that poster in your bedroom, the one about Monkey where you wrote 'Monkey and Hikari for EVAR'." Asked Marie innocently.

It was Hikari who got all red in the face this time. Mei Ling was to, but because she was laughing so hard she couldn't even breath.

"Auntie Mei, I heard some weird sounds in your bedroom once, when I opened the door I saw you on your bed playing with your _thing _in the bed saying 'Crane, oh Crane', why were you doing that?"

Mei Ling silenced in the second, looking like a real tomato. The four had forgotten one thing about Marie: she was the most observant and curious girl in the world. It was her curiosity that got Leo the title of Dragon Warrior anyway. Tigress then decided to take her mother rule.

"Marie, there are some things adults do that they just can't explain, okay? Just wait until you are a bit older, then you will understand." She then turned to the other three and said, in a low voice "8 o'clock, my room, we need to talk."

They all nodded, and enjoyed the rest of the bath, that is, until they heard a something hitting the wall outside in a hard way.

*****With Leo, few moments before*****

Leo was sighing as he stayed there unmoving. He did what he could to entertain himself and stay watchful. Then Jack, Monkey and Crane showed up.

"Hey there, guys. Where is Mantis?"

"Resting. Teaching Marie can be tiring, you know?" Answered Monkey with a smile on his face. It was quite true, the kid was a sponge, she always did everything they told her, but she had so much energy that a person would still feel tired.

"Yeah, I know. So what are you doing here?"

"We thought of making you company, and maybe to try our luck in the 'catch the pervert' game." Answered Jack, as he hated perverts with all his soul. The thing, was, no matter how many times they beat him up, he would always come back.

"It's around this time he starts to show up, isn't it?" Asks Crane as he started to look around. Not many people knew that Crane had the best eye in the Furious Five. If the guy showed up, they would beat him to a bloody pulp.

"Yeah, it is. Just keep watching, the guy is an asshole but he hides well."

Then suddenly, a noise was heard above them. Leo made a shushing noise and they went to get the pervert. They jumped together and threw the guy into the wall, hard. They were about to beat him up, when Crane said "that is not the pervert, its Zeng, master Shifu's mail boy."

They looked to find that it was in fact the geese that always brought news to Master Shifu. He looked like he had seen hell. They immediately apologized as the girls bathroom opened up and Tigress' head came looking out from inside the bathroom. "Something wrong out here?"

"No, false alarm, it's just Zeng" said Monkey.

As Tigress went back inside, they turned to Zeng. "So, what's up Zeng?"

"No time for that, I need to see Master Shifu now, Tai Lung just broke out from prison."

All went silent, then Crane said "okay, I'll take you there."

"Thanks Crane."

"Just a moment Crane. He is here." Said Leo as he pointed to the bushes behind him. They all, except Zeng who didn't knew what was going on, jumped there and a major scene of eating and fighting broke there. Then a bloody frog came out of the bushes.

"I just wanted to take a peek for my books." He then fell on the floor.

They all shock their heads. "Jiraya will never learn."

*****With Oogway*****

Oogway was meditating under the three. When suddenly Shifu came running from the palace.

"Master Oogway, I bear very bad news."

"Shifu, there aren't good or bad news. They are just news."

"Master, Tai Lung just escaped from prison."

Oogway was shocked. "Those are bad news. If you don't believe that the Dragon Warrior can do it."

"The Lion? He may be good, but he is not enough to beat Tai Lung."

"Maybe he is, maybe he isn't. You have to let go of the illusion that you can control everything."

"Illusion?"

"Yes. Look at this tree, you can't control when the flower grows or when the fruit will be mature."

"But there are things I can control." Shifu hit the tree and as the fruit fell, he said "I can control when the fruit drops." He then grabbed a seed and said "And I can control where I plant it. This is not an illusion, master."

"Yes, sure. But you can't control what grows here. You may want an apple or a pear, but you will get a peach."

"But a peach can't defeat Tai Lung."

"Maybe it can, if you believe in it. My time has come, you must continue your journey without me."

"But master…" Shifu looked up to see Oogway disappearing in thin air.

Shifu stood there, not knowing what to do. Then he went back into the palace.

**Author Notes:**

**Delfim**: Did you finish with Luigi already, Super Mario is down for the count.

**Ego:** Yeah, just finished. You are in some crazy shits, you know that.

**Delfim: **Yeah, I know. So I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Review


	8. Chapter 8

**Delfim: **Run Ego, run.

**Ego: **How could you anger Link?

**Delfim: **Went to bed with Zelda and he caught us.

**Ego: **What? How could you? Is she any good?

**Delfim: **Yells to much in bed, that is why we were caught.

**Ego: **LoL.

**Delfim: **On with the chapter.

**Chapter 8 Girls night and a new training**

The girls, except Marie, were all in Tigress' bedroom, all sitting either on the floor, or in the mattress that Tigress used to sleep.

"Okay girls, spill it." said Tigress as she looked at the others.

"Why don't you start, Tigress?" tried Mei Ling as she was too shy to start herself. All the others nodded at this.

Tigress fidgeted a little bit, then when she saw that none of them would start, she sighed and said "I fell for Leo when I saw him taking care of Marie, it was tender and caring, but you could still fell and see the strength in him, making him look majestic. I just…like him really much."

Mei Ling decided to be next. "I fell for Crane way before that. It was when I first saw him work, though at the time it was just admiration, that my interest for him was born. With the pass of time, I started to fall for him. He is so different from other Kung Fu masters."

Viper decided to go next. "Tigress, you know that I don't have many people after me, they are afraid that I may poison them, which is kind of stupid since I don't have fangs. So I'm not used to people showing much interest on me except as a Kung Fu master, so when Jack woke up and called me an 'angel', I felt something felling me as a whole…"

"It's called blush and a rather strong one because you fainted." Remarked Hikari, making the others snigger.

Viper glared at Hikari for a while, then continued "Jack was so sweet to me every time he saw me. I just couldn't resist but to get infatuated by him."

Every one turned to Hikari, who didn't even blink at the eyes that were set on her. "What? You know my story: I wanted to make my own style of Kung Fu, and Monkey style helped me very much. But as I studied his style, the movements and the story behind them, I started to actually develop a huge crush on him, until it turned into love."

Everyone looked at each other then all sighed. Just then there was a knock on the door that made all of them jump out of their skin. When they opened the door, ready to tear apart the person that had interrupted them, Mantis was there looking at them like they were the most frightening monster on earth.

"S-s-s-shifu is w-w-w-waiting for you." He said trembling like hell.

Everyone calmed down and followed the frightened Mantis as they went to the kitchen. The rest of the guys, including little Marie who was already asleep had been awakened to come there and listen, a fact that didn't set well with both Marie and Leo. Between the guys, Monkey told Crane in a whispery voice.

"I told you he would be in trouble, look at Mantis face. You own me 5 almond cookies."

Crane glared at Monkey while the rest of the guys sniggered.

"You think this is funny?" Asked Shifu, in an irritated voice. "Tai Lung escaped from prison and you're laughing at some stupid bet. He is coming in this direction right now."

As soon as he said it everybody tensed. A feel of dread washed over the people as they heard the news about Tai Lung.

"Master Shifu, let us fight him, please." Begged Tigress. "You know we can do it. You trained us for this."

"Tigress." The voice was Leo's and it was a silent one. It was hard to hear him as he seemed to hide all emotion from his voice. "It's best you don't, it would be better to stay here and prepare a trap for Tai Lung."

"Kung Fu masters don't use traps."

"Kung Fu masters don't try to kill their masters, and yet Tai Lung did. He isn't going to follow the rules, he is making his own rules. So we can either set up the field to welcome him into his end, or scatter and fail. And believe me, you don't want to see Marie's face when you do."

Everyone was quiet. Shifu then said. "Leo, you are coming with me tomorrow. We are going to make a special training. And bring Marie with you, she will be needed."

Leo was actually admired about this. _Why will Marie be useful for my training?_ But he decided not to question the old master. Tigress was in a turmoil, on one hand, she wanted to face Tai Lung, to test herself against the so called best disciple of Shifu. On the other hand, what if Leo was right, what if she failed. If Leo and Marie had never appeared in her life, she would have never considered this but now, what if she died? What if she could never see little Marie again, or tell Leo what she felt?

Everyone raised themselves and went to sleep. Though Tigress was trying, she couldn't get any sleep. She decided to make sure Marie was sleeping well, unlike her, so she silently steeped through the Jade Palace until she reached Leo's room. She opened the door to find Marie sleeping in her bed, curled on herself with Leo's jacket covering her. Leo's bed was empty.

"What are you doing at this hours in my bedroom?"

Tigress turned to find Leo, only wearing his pants as the jacket was over Marie.

"I couldn't sleep, with the news of Tai Lung and all."

Leo looked at her like he was studying her answer. He then said softly. "You are afraid, but not for your life. That is why you can't sleep."

Tigress looked at Leo in shock, he decided to explain. "When I was Captain of the Blood Hand, I had this student. A great fighter and killer, he wasn't afraid of taking higher missions and take risks. He then found love in one of the other students and suddenly, he started to fear for his own life. He didn't take risks so much and tried to keep himself from suicidal missions. When we get connected with someone, when we love someone, we start to see the true value of our own existence."

Tigress eyes widened, he was right. Her life until they came along seemed dull. But now it was filled with happiness. "I-I-I…"

"Shhh, don't speak now." Said Leo as he pressed his lips to hers in a passionate kiss. Tigress tensed, all her fur standing to no end, then relaxed and gave in to the kiss. They stayed for what looked like an eternity, none caring for whoever could catch them.

When they parted away for breath, Leo leaned in and whispered to her ear. "Why don't you sleep here tonight? Nothing too big, just sleep here tonight. I know Marie would be ecstatic to see both her parents at the same time in the morning."

Tigress giggled and accepted the invitation. As she walked in, Shifu appeared from the shadows. _Perhaps Tigress could help to._

He turned and walked away.

*******The Next Day*****

Leo was actually surprised that not only was Marie going, but also Tigress. They followed Shifu for a long while, Marie had to e carried in Leo's back at some point in the trip, her being a kid and all.

When they finally reached the place, Shifu was sitting with his eyes closed in front of a pond. Leo put Marie down and she ran towards the water, drinking it with a speed Leo and Tigress were surprised.

"Marie." Called Shifu, still not opening his eyes. "No one drinks from the Lake of Tears."

When Marie heard this, she jumped away from the water, spitting out all the water she had on her mouth as she did so.

"Lake of Tears?" Asked Leo as he looked to find Tigress like he was a moron.

"It was here that Kung Fu was born, Leo." She said exasperated by his lack of knowledge on a place Kung Fu masters though as a religious place.

"In the next few days I'm going to train you harder than ever, and you are going to hate me more than ever. I realize that although you learn the movements well enough, you learn even better under pressure. That is why Marie and Tigress are here, to help me." Shifu said in a calm voice.

"How…" but before Leo could even finish, Shifu had grabbed both Marie and Tigress and jumped behind a rock. Leo was about to jump fight after them, when he heard Shifu say "Don't come here for now."

Then he heard a lot of whispering. He couldn't understand what they were saying, and he couldn't come any closer to the rock because Master Shifu would catch him. After a while, they came from around the rock, and Shifu yelled "Your training starts…now."

And for the next few days, Leo trained hard under the guidance of Shifu, Tigress and Marie. The last two really made their best to stress the poor Leo, whether by faking dangerous situations where Leo would do his best to save them, only for it to be an exercise or when they would help Shifu make the task worse.

One day, all of them were sitting down on a rock, a table in the middle of them, and various little cakes were in a plate.

"Okay Leo, you did well. You may eat now." Said Shifu as he looked at Leo.

"Okay." Leo was about to get one of the cakes when Tigress grabbed it and threw it at Maries already opened mouth and she ate the cake.

Leo got the exercise. He had to eat at least one of the cakes or else he would lose. He started to prepare his fingers. Like some invisible gong had been played, the four attacked at one another. Their objective: the cakes. However Leo was losing because three against one was not a fair fight. In the end, one cake was left. Without anyone noticing but Shifu, a great Kung Fu match started. Leo was punching and kicking with abandon, trying to get the last cake no matter the cost.

The first to fall was little Marie. She couldn't keep up with the adults so it was no surprise for her to fall first. Next was Tigress when Leo had spun around and kicked her in the back, sending her flying away as he and Shifu continue to fight without a worry in the world. The other two were content in watching the battle going.

Shifu was admired, he didn't knew he's training would make him this good! Leo was actually and unconsciously using Kung Fu mixed with his Leo fist fighting style and the Burning Paws making him a formidable opponent. Leo then surprised him by jumping above him and grabbing the cake in mid air. Leo looked at Shifu, ate the cake and bowed to him, as a sight of respect.

Shifu was surprised, then returned the bow. Master and Disciple had put their differences aside and now, not even Tai Lung stood a chance against them.

**Authors Notes **

**Delfim: **Okay, chapter done and I would like to say that I need more reviews. I need to know if I am being appreciated here.

**Ego:** HELP, your lack of reviews is killing me.

**Delfim: **You heard him. Oh and I got a poll going on my profile, go vote if you can.

Review


	9. Chapter 9

**Delfim: **Hey guys, thanks for saving Ego with your reviews.

**Ego: **Never been happier my all life.

**Delfim: **So as always enjoy the story and if you want go to my profile and just vote on the poll about the new story I'll be writing.

**Ego: **Oh My God. Run Delfim, Run.

**Delfim: **Not now, Ego, I'm talking to the readers.

**Ego: **You fool, it's him.

**Delfim: **Who?

**José Saramago's ghost shows up, turns to Delfim and say: **You are a bad writer, letting your ego grow out of yourself. For that I'll haunt you forever, by reading my own books in your ear all day and night.

**Delfim and Ego: **AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH.

**Chapter 9 Who wants some Traps?**

*******A 2 weeks before the end of last chapter******

Crane, Monkey, Jack, Hikari, Viper, Mei Ling and Mantis were sitting on a table while the girls were taking their naps. They were all tense. "Tai Lung is coming way to fast. We have to do something or Leo will not complete is training in time!" said Crane.

"But what can we do? We have no way to stop him!" said Mantis. Hikari looked at the little guy and started to make a plan.

"What if we just slow him down for a while? If we plant some traps we can stop him time enough."

Every one turned to Hikari, eyes widened. Then jack nodded. "You are right, if we do that, we will be able to stop him for a bit. Sometimes I just forget how smart you really are!"

"HEY!" yelled both Hikari and, surprisingly, Monkey. Every one turned to him and he said, blushing madly at being the center of attention "Can't a master defend his pupil?"

Every one sniggered at this. Then they went to planning again. Since only two of them had assassin training, Hikari and Jack were the ones planning while the others gave information about the certain areas where a trap could be laid.

*****Time skip: a few days later*****

Tai Lung was running through a forest trying to reach the Valley of Peace. He was actually surprised that the Furious Five didn't come to face him, expecting to foolishly defeat him. But alas, it didn't come to be. He wasn't worried though. He was going to get what he wanted, no matter what!

As he was thinking that, he tripped on a wire that set a volley of arrows on his direction. Stepping back as he evaded the arrows, he tripped yet another wire and before he could even blinked he had to jump or he would be skewered by spears that came from the ground.

When he landed, he heard a noise. So he turned and had to use all his strength as a tree held by ropes was falling towards him at a speed that was too much for comfort. He let out a frustrated roar. _Who made this traps?_

Hidden from view and above the threes, the group consisted in Hikari, Jack, Mantis, Crane, Monkey, Mei Ling and Viper watched their handiwork as Tai Lung fell in yet another trap. It was actually humorous to see Tai Lung getting fucked up by those traps. Not that he was getting nailed by any, but they already expected that much. But Tai Lung was getting so frustrated by these traps that he was flipping out at everything around him, activating even more traps.

"This is fun!" commented Crane.

"Yeah, nothing like a few traps to snap an enemy out of themselves." Said Jack with Hikari nodding at his statement.

"I never knew some of these traps were even possible!" exclaimed Mantis, as he saw Tai Lung activating a trap that made two giant logs come falling towards himself, from both sides.

"Yeah, just look at the one he just activated!" pointed Mei Ling in astonishment as Tai Lung just tripped another wire and made arrows fly from all directions towards him.

"It's not that hard, once you learn the basics." Commented Hikari, remembering when she herself had heard the same thing from Leo in the first trap lesson.

Monkey turned towards her and rubbed her head affectionately. "That was amazing Hikari. Leo was right in saying you were amazing."

Hikari blushed, but Jack pouted, turning towards Viper "What about me, Angel? Don't I deserve something for my good work?"

Viper laughed at his childishness and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Jack turned all neon pink as it was actually the first time he had ever received a kiss like that. He had remembered his conversation with Leo once.

******Flashback*******

"Stupid pervy frog. How dare he try to get a peek at the girls here?" Leo was absolutely outrageous. Everyone knew how he hated perverts and Jack and Hikari knew it better than anyone else. There was a time he had almost killed a general that tried to look at the girls taking a bath when they were in the Red Army.

"Hey, Captain? Can I speak with you?" asked Jack reluctantly as he approached Leo.

"Didn't I tell you to call me Leo now? But sure, what is the problem?"

"Well, you know Viper more than I do, so could you tell me if you think she could ever be interested in a guy like me?"

Leo narrowed his eyes. "What you mean by a guy like you?"

Jack looked down. "Come on man, just look at me. I'm a freak of nature. I'm a purple lizard with dark rings on my eyes. Not to talk about…**that.** Why would anyone like me anyway?"

Leo sighed and said "You are loyal and hardworking. You help anyone who needs and you can look past a person's appearance. You never give up. Why wouldn't Viper like?"

Jack was still unconvinced. Until Leo said, in a lower voice "But I do know that she as been sneaking glances at you when she thinks nobody is looking."

Jack instantly looked up, hope in his eyes. "Really?"

"Did I ever lie to you?"

*******Flashback end*****

Jack had to do everything to stay conscious. And it was a good thing, because Tai Lung was about to activate the last trap.

Tai Lung suddenly found himself covered in ropes and wires (think of Shikamaru's trap to catch Hidan in Naruto Shippuden), suddenly the ground exploded beneath him. Then the ropes gave up and he fell down the enormous hole.

"We did it! We caught him!" yelled Mei Ling. They all cheered for the success of the traps.

But Jack wasn't so convinced he looked at the ground and his eyes widened. "Guys, jump!"

In an instant they all jumped as Tai Lung appeared from the ground, roaring to the heavens in a mighty rage. When they landed, Tai Lung went to fight Monkey and Hikari first, which proved to be tough as their combinations were deadly. When Monkey punched, Hikari would jump above her master and kick Tai Lung right in the face and when Hikari would punch, Monkey would come below and do a rising fist on Tai Lungs chin.

But Tai Lung beat them, with a nerve attack that hit Monkey, Hikari lost control of her emotions and started striking without thinking, exposing herself more and more as rage clouded her normally analytical mind. Tai Lung sent her to the ground quickly.

Mantis was a challenge, the little bug was fast and small, making him a pain to catch. But Tai Lung still beat him by using his tail to shoot him to the ground and attack him with the nerve attack.

Crane and Mei Ling joined strengths and went to strike Tai Lung: Mei Ling would use low strikes while Crane would attack from the air. But Tai Lung grabbed Mei Ling and threw her against Crane, making them hit the wall. Crane was out and before Mei Ling could regain her bearings, she was hit with a nerve attack.

Viper and Jack went next. Viper coiled herself around Jack and, with her head and tail, worked as an extra set of arms for Jack. Again Tai lung was hard pressed. _Who are these people that make this wimps be so though?_ Tai Lung grabbed Viper by the tail and threw her against the wall, but before he could turn, Jack bit him in the leg.

Tai Lung stumbled, then he started to fell funny. He asked "What did you do to me?"

"I showed you why my kind his feared. Congratulations, you forced me to use **that."**

"What is it? What did you do?"

"I used a high concentrated poison on your leg. The thing his, our kind can produce this poison rapidly and effectively.It destroys the five senses as it flows through your body. I suggest you leave, Tai Lung. The poison starts with the vision and ends with the touch."

Tai Lung roared as his vision started to get blurry. "You will pay for this."

Tai Lung ran away. Jack sighed in relief. "The thing he doesn't know is, when we produce such poison, we get very tired. I can't keep up…any…longer."

And with that, Jack fell to the floor. Crane regained his senses and saw all people in the ground. He started grabbing them and flew to the palace.

******At Leo's training grounds, present time*****

Tigress was waking up to what was now a normal warmth in the morning. She looked over the shoulder to find Leo holding her in his sleep. She smiled to herself as she saw how peaceful he was. In truth, they should be at the palace right now, but after that test, Marie was too tired to travel and so they had stayed one more night.

Tigress licked Leo's cheek, something she enjoyed to do in his sleep because he would smile without noticing. She loved that smile he did. Suddenly he started to stir, and then opened his eyes. "Good morning, love."

Tigress smiled and kissed him in the lips. "Good morning. Ready to go back?"

"What's the hurry? Why don't we just enjoy our time?" asked Leo as he pushed her into another kiss.

*******WARNING: LEMON********

Tigress melted as they started to make out. His hand reached down and caressed her breasts through her clothes. She moaned into the kiss as her hands roamed through his chest scar, felling it with her claws.

When they stopped kissing to get air, Leo helped Tigress out of her clothes. He started caressing her breasts yet again as his other hand went down and started fingering her moistened pussy.

Tigress gasped at the sensations. She had masturbate before, using a pillow on her mouth to keep her from being discovered, but this was intense. It was nothing like that. "Oh god, Leo, I need it, I need it now."

Leo positioned himself and started entering her slowly. Tigress moaned at the new sensation. He stopped before her barrier, looking into her eyes as if asking for permission. Tigress nodded and he trusted himself, burying his meat in her pussy in one slick move and breaking her barrier at the same time.

Tigress yelled. _So painful._ Leo started licking her face and caressing her breasts in an attempt to calm her down and diminish her pain. She soon was moaning again an gave Leo the signal to start. Both were new at this so when Leo pulled out and in again they both almost came.

They set up a pace as they went on and on. Tigress was moaning and clawing his back while Leo kept thrusting into her pussy with an abandon. He then decided to try something and grabbed her tail giving it a hard pull. Tigress moaned loudly. _How did he found out about my tail? _Slowly, Tigress let herself be dominated by Leo as he kept trusting and trusting faster and faster.

Finally they couldn't take it anymore. "TIGRESS!" "LEO!" And with that, they both came. They stayed in each other's embrace as they tried to calm their breaths. Tigress then got a mischievous smile. "Do you want to start round 2?"

Leo looked at her, and smiled. This was going to be one hell of a morning.

*******WARNING: LEMON END. **Meanwhile, outside the door******

Shifu had come back from his meditation, something he did every morning. He had a bad feeling, but he couldn't tell why. He walked up to see Marie with her eyes really opened and her ear near the door of Leo and Tigress' room. She didn't seem to notice him.

"Something wrong, Marie?"

Marie jumped out of her skin and turned to see Shifu there. "Mon and Dad are making some weird noises. First, Mom yelled really high, like she was in pain, then it was quiet, then they started making these weird noises. What is going on?"

Shifu paled a bit. He put his ear on the door and blushed a dark red as he heard "More, Leo, More" and "Good, you're insatiable, Tigress". He turned to Marie and said "Let's leave them alone. Your parents will explain it when you are old enough."

That made little Marie frown. When would she ever be old enough to know?

******Time skip, a few hours later*****

Leo and Tigress were walking side by side, filled with both contentment and embarrassment. The fact that they were heard this morning made the two very uncomfortable, which was actually hilarious to Shifu, because he could just sit down and see the two lovebirds – or should it be lovecats? – being attacked by Maries' curiosity.

They finally reached the Jade Palace when they heard a noise. They looked up to see Crane carrying all of the others, who looked like weird statues, except for Jack, whose normally purple color was now pale.

"What happened?" asked Shifu as he came close to his students and the other three.

"Tai Lung…we tried to…stop him…we failed." Said Crane as he was breathing hard from the fight.

While Shifu was getting everyone up, Leo was looking in shock at Jack. _Who knew he would go that far?_ As soon as Viper woke up, she looked around and spotted Jack, in his miserable condition.

"What happened? Did Tai Lung did this to him? How?" She asked as she grabed Jacks head with her tail.

"Tai Lung did nothing. Jack did this to himself." Answered Leo.

Viper turned to look angrily at Leo when she saw worry in his eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"Jack as a poison." Answered Hikari. "Jack belonged to a clan known as 'Killer Fangs'. His kind produces a venom that disables the five senses for at least five days. But the down side is, he gets so much tired, he becomes vulnerable to any attack."

Vipers eyes widened. The she asked "Why did he never told me about it?"

"He feared your reaction." She turned to Leo to listen to his words. "Jack was always ashamed of his clans and their barbaric actions. They would threaten normal towns with their poison and take what they wanted from the frightened people. Not only that, but it made others around him uncomfortable about his presence. So he always kept the fact that he had this poison a secret."

Viper looked at Jack, a new respect for him was born inside of her. Then she grabed Jack with her tail and brought him inside the palace. The others went to.

"Leo, time is of essence. Come with me." Yelled Shifu as he ran down the hall, Leo hot on his tail.

When they reach the room of the scroll, Shifu grabbed Oogway's staff and started to spin around in a gracious yet firm way. Petals from the pond rose up until one fell again, this time on the Dragon Scroll. It fell from its place and Shifu caught it with his staff. He then brought it closer and grabbed it.

"Here Leo. Open it and learn it's secret, become the Dragon Warrior."

Leo grabbed it. Open the scroll and…

"It's blank."

"What!"

"It's blank, look!"

"No, I don't have permission to…" but in a second Shifu was looking at it. He saw that Leo was right, it was just a yellow metalized page.

"I…I don't understand."

"What are we going to do now?" asked Leo. Shifu looked at him and gave his answer.

"We must evacuate the Valley, we still have three days to make everyone leave."

"What about you?"

"I'll stay back and fight him. I can give you a few moments, but that is all."

"He is going to kill you. Let me stay and fight to, that is why you trained me."

"No! I will pay for my mistakes. You have to take care of Tigress and Marie. Don't worry about me."

Leo was about to argue, but couldn't. He walked away, already making his own plans. _Don't you dare think I'll let this guy kill you, Shifu. I'm going to get him, Dragon Warrior or not!_

**Authors Notes.**

**Delfim: **Is he gone?

**Ego: **I don't know, I'm too scared to look.

**Delfim: **Throw one of his books, see if that works.

**Ego throw a book from Saramago. Nothing Happened.**

**Delfim: **Huff, he is gone.

**Ego: ** Finally.

**Delfim: **I hope you enjoyed the chapter.

Review please.


	10. Chapter 10

**Delfim: **Hey there, it's your favorite bad writer. I'm here with another chapter for you guys. And just to make things bad on all of you, it's not the final chapter yet!

**Ego: **Why not?

**Delfim: **Because I want to write another chapter all filled of an all fight between Tai Lung and Leo and another for the Epilogue to this story.

**Ego: **Hey, you're the writer anyway.

**Delfim: **Don't piss me off Ego, I feel worse than shit. I went to do the theoretical part of the Driving exam and because I didn't brought my Identification I am forced to pay for a new one.

**Ego turned smaller at this: **Ouch.

**Delfim: **Anyway. Here it is.

**Chapter 10 The secret…of the noodles.**

Viper was watching Jack as he was breathing quietly. He had regained is color and was looking like he was alright. But he still didn't wake up. She thought she had seen him open his eyes slightly for a second but as soon as she blinked, he was back asleep.

"He is afraid."

Viper turned to find Leo, standing in the doorway. She was confused. "What do you mean?"

"He is awakened, just afraid."

"Afraid of what?"

"Come here, let's talk outside."

She went after Leo. Once they were in the corridor, Viper didn't lose a second. "What is he afraid of?"

"Your fear or rejection."

Viper's eyes widened. "WHAT?"

"Shiu, don't yell so loudly. Look, remember what I told you when he was brought here?" At Viper's nod, Leo continued. "The thing is, because of that poison he can create, people either fear him or reject him. He doesn't want either as in the first one you would try to evade him as much as you can. And in the second you will try to make him live. Either way is bad for him."

Viper nodded again, but decided to ask "Then how do I get him to know that I won't do either?"

"Why don't you start by forcing him to open his eyes?"

And with that, Leo was walking down the hall. The strange thing was, he had a map of the palace and as he walked, he was writing some stuff in the map.

She shrugged, she didn't care about what Leo was doing with that. She cared about what he said. She entered in the room and yelled at the lizard faking his sleep.

"Time to stop pretending, Jack. Leo told me everything."

Jack opened his eyes in fear, hoping that she wasn't going to kill him. "So, I guess I should leave then."

"Oh you better not leave that bed right now. We might still use it tonight." The last part was said in a seductive voice.

"I understand, I shall leave immediately, I…what did you just say?"

Viper answered by slithering up to him and kissing his lips. Jack went wide eye. What the fuck? But melted into the kiss.

Viper was having the best moment of her life. She had heard how good kissing someone felt, but this was out of her expectations. But kissing doesn't give one person air, so they had to part to breathe again. Viper looked at Jacks face and laughed hard at his face.

Jack came to his senses. He looked at Viper, confusion written in his face. "What…"

"God, are you that dense? Did you really thought that I would fear you? I'm one of the Furious Five! I fear no one but Master Shifu in a bad day! You think I would hate you? Remember my father? How could I have any of those reactions?"

"But then…"

"Jack, you are one of the sweetest, most brave guy in the world. You make me feel pretty by calling me an angel all the time. You never give up and After what you did to Tai Lung for us, I can't stop my feelings anymore."

As Jack went wide eye yet again. Viper pointed her tail towards herself. "I, Master Viper of the Furious Five…" she then coiled her tail around Jack. "…love you, Jack."

Jack stood still, shock written in his face. Then he did the only thing he could think of.

Leo was walking down the stairs of the Jade Palace when he heard a loud "YES!" coming from the Palace. He shook his head. "Same old Jack."

******In the kitchen******

Hikari was in the kitchen, looking at some soup she had just made. She felt horrible, she couldn't protect her master when Tai Lung came. She was so useless. As she was thinking this, Monkey appeared through the door.

"There you are, I have been looking for you." Then he noticed that Hikari tried not to look at him. "Hey, what is wrong?"

"I failed you, Master Monkey." She said in a low voice. "I couldn't face Tai Lung."

"Hey, you were doing pretty well. Besides from what I heard the others, you did pretty well after I was out."

"But it wasn't enough. I failed to protect you. I don't deserve to be your apprentice."

Monkey's eyes became the sides of dinner plates. "Then if you failed, what will people say about me? I was the first to fall. Do you think I'm proud of myself? Tai Lung is in an all different level. It couldn't be helped. We were lucky Jack used his poison in time."

Hikari looked at her master, understanding what he was telling. She wasn't the only one defeated that day, all of them where. Monkey then said.

"Now come on, I know you hate soup. If you smile for little old me, I'll give you some of my almond cookies!"

Hikari laughed at her favorite Master. Monkey pointed to her smile. "Now that is what I was looking for, that lovely smile I came to love."

Hikari blushed bright red and Monkey realizing he had said the last part out loud, covered is mouth in shock. But the damage was done, and Hikari fainted.

"HIKAIRI! OH MY GOD! Please be alright!" Monkey was in panic, not used to people passing out except for exhaustion or pain. This was the scene Leo found.

"I was hoping for a snack, but I got a comedy too."

"Not funny, Leo. What the hell happened?"

"You ask me? I just got here?"

Monkey proceeded to tell Leo what happened. After he had finished the explanation, Leo face palmed.

"Are all the guys this dense? Look Hikari as another reason behind admiration to make you her idol. She has the biggest crush on you. In fact it is incorrect to say crush, but a profound love."

Monkey was in shock. Leo was right, now that he thought about it. The way she always did what he said, the way she smiled at him, how disappointed she was when she thought she had failed. Now all made sense.

As Monkey thought of this, Leo left the kitchen.

******At the training room*******

Mei ling was furiously hitting at a training dummy. She had hit it so bad that the poor dummy was ripped in some places. Her paws were burning with the effort but she kept on.

It was in these state that Crane found her. He was actually shocked at her behavior. The normally calm Mei Ling was literally killing the poor dummy.

"Hey, come on. That is enough Mei Ling."

"No, it isn't. It is not enough till my paws are bleeding."

This surprised Crane. What the fuck was wrong with her?

"Mei Ling…?"

"He toyed with us, Crane." Mei Ling finally admitted, as she looked at Crane. "He beat us all. We were no match for his power." Her eyes were filled with tears at this point. "I never felt so weak, so useless. I have faced tough opponents before, lost to a couple of some. But none ever made me feel so weak!"

Crane nodded, finally understanding her distress. He had felt it to, a felling of weakness that made him fell like a kid against the world. He went up to her and embraced her with his wings.

"Mei Ling, it's okay." He started. "We have all felt it. But you have to realize Tai Lung is different than us. He is obsessed and that itself made him a terrible opponent, but he is also a master of unparalleled mastery of Kung Fu."

Mei Ling looked at Crane and embraced him to, making the bird get a little red in the face.

"Now come on." He said as he held her paw. "We better put this underwater or you will be sore all day. Thrust me, Tigress style does not suit you."

Mei Ling smiled. She and Crane left the training grounds to find a place where she could put her paws in water.

******In the training field******

Mantis was in deep thought about the recent developments in the Jade Palace. Everyone seem to have found someone to be with. All except him.

"Is there something wrong, Master Mantis?"

Mantis turned to find Leo. He then sighed. "Seeing you all finding someone makes me feel a little lonely, that is all."

"Then why don't you try to find a girl for yourself?"

"No, not this soon. You see, between mantis, the female always heats the male before the children are even born. I can't die yet!"

Leo went deep in thought on this one. "How about if you find a girl who is not a mantis?"

Mantis was shocked silent. "WHAT?"

"Yeah, you see, if you find one, you won't need to die because of her eating you. That is if you don't get a Black Widow."

Mantis shuddered at the thought. He actually though that Black Widows were the most ugly things ever. But Leo was right, after all he wasn't a tiger, and he and Tigress were definitely an item. The others were in similar situation.

"I guess you are right. Thanks Leo."

"Hey Mantis, could you help me with something?"

"Sure."

"Where did Tai Lung hit to use his nerve attack?"

Mantis was surprised at the question, but answered anyway. "The stomach and chest area. Why?"

"No reason, thanks."

Leo than turned and walked away, leaving a very confused Mantis behind.

*******Time skip, a few days later*******

Shifu had told everyone his plan. So everyone was forced to pack. Tigress went to check on Marie to find her alone.

"Marie, are you done already?"

"Yeah, everything his packed already.

"Everything?"

"Mommy!"

Tigress laughed at her adoptive daughter's behavior. Then she looked around and said "It does look like everything is packed, but where is Leo?"

"I don't know where he is, but our things where packed already this morning."

Tigress raised an eyebrow at this. Everyone has just got word about it but he was already ready to go? Besides he has been acting kind of weird, walking around and writing things in his map.

"Marie, do you know anything about what he is doing with the Palace's map?"

"Yes, he is doing one of the things he is good at!"

Tigress looked at the little bunny, narrowing her eyes at her chance of trying to evade the question. "And what is that?"

"… hum, planning traps." Said Marie in the most innocent of the tones.

****In Mr. Ping's Noodle shop****

"God, all this planning has gotten me hungry. I guess I'll try some noodles today." Said Leo as he walked into the shop. He found that it was closed. He was going to turn and go away when he heard some noise. He went closer and heard a voice ask "What? You are really going to tell me the secret ingredient of the 'Secret Ingredient Soup'?"

"Yes Po, I think it's time." Said the old goose. Normally, Leo would leave, but he too wanted to know the secret ingredient, being a lover of that dish.

"So, what is it?"

"The secret ingredient is…nothing!"

All was quiet, but not for long. "WHAT?" Both Po and Leo where shocked, although only the first one had expressed it.

"It's true, there is no secret ingredient. People just believe there is and the soup tastes different because of that!"

Leo's mind clicked at that moment. He left the noodle shop and went running back to the palace. After climbing all the stairs. He met Tigress.

"There you are, Leo. We need to talk."

"Tigress, I found it! The secret of the scroll, I know it!"

Tigress was in shock. She started asking really quick questions: "What? When? Why? How?"

"Tigress, calm down. I need you to do something for me!"

Tigress looked at him, surprise in her eyes. "What is it?"

"I need you to take Marie with you and go away from here. I'm not going to let Shifu fight this guy alone."

Leo turned and was about to go away when…

"No!"

Leo turned around to find Tigress looking at his eyes, seriousness in them. "WHAT?"

"You are planning something. After what he did to the others, I deserve some pay back! besides, don't you dare thing I'm going to let you alone here."

Leo sighed, he knew there was no way to convince her. Then as he thought of this, he actually grinned. "Very well." He then pulled the map, filled with annotations. "Here is the plan…"

********Time Skip: Tai Lungs arrival******

Tai Lung was running, desperate to reach the Palace. The poison of that Lizard had slowed him down too much. Still, he knew Shifu. He would have stayed behind and send everyone away. Typical Shifu.

He Broke through the door to find Shifu waiting. "I have come home, Master."

"This is not your Home anymore. And I'm not your Master either."

"Oh yes, you have a new favorite. And where is this…Leo? Did I scared him off?"

"This battle is between you and me."

Tai Lung turned around. "So that is how it's going to be?"

"That is how it Must be."

Tai Lung snarled, then jumped high in the air. As he was coming down, his foot was lashed out, ready to hit Shifu right in the head. Shifu jumped back and at the right time, because the floor were Tai Lung hit cracked under the pressure.

Tai Lung used his foot to take a huge rock out of the cracked floor. He then did a spin in mid air and kicked the rock towards Shifu, whose hand glowed and with a single touch, broke the rock. But between the debris of the rock, Tai Lung appeared and punched Shifu, sending him through the wall. Shifu landed on his feet, and assumed a battle position yet again.

Tai Lung walked through the hole he made on the wall. "I rotted in jail for 20 years because of your weakness!"

"Obeying your master is not weakness."

Tai Lung pointed at Shifu. "You knew I was the Dragon Warrior, you always knew! But when Oogway said otherwise what did you do? What Did You Do? NOTHING!"

Above them, two figure watched the fight. Leo was ready to help Shifu, but he knew Shifu had to do this, he has been waiting for this moment. So he stayed back and watched the fight. It hurt Tigress to watch her master face this monster, but she knew that her master had to try, and she wouldn't stop him. But the moment the plan would start, she was going to make Tai Lung pay.

"You were not meant to be the Dragon Warrior. It is not my fault!"

"Not your fault?" As Tai Lung said that he started moving forward. Shifu was stepping back. "Who filled my head with dreams?" As he said that, Tai Lung kicked an armor out of his way and towards Shifu. Shifu jumped over the falling armor, landing on his feet once again.

"Who drove me to train till my bones cracked?" As Tai Lung said this, he grabbed a shield and threw it towards Shifu, who evaded it and it became embedded on the wall. "Who denied me MY DESTINY?" Tai Lung grabbed a set of weapons and threw it towards Shifu yet again.

Shifu knocked away all weapons with ease. Tai Lung then stepped on a butcher-like sword and with a kick, sent it flying towards his old master. Shifu grabbed it by the blade, made it spin around, then implanted it on the floor. "It was never my decision to make!"

Tai Lung roared and jumped towards Oogway's Staff. He grabbed it and turned towards Shifu. "It is now!"

Shifu seethed, then ran to Tai Lung, jumping on mid run, and kicked him. Tai Lung kicked him away but Shifu was already upon him again. They both jumped into the middle of the pillars, but Tai Lung caught Shifu with Oogway's staff and held him in the floor. Shifu grabbed the staff, trying to move it away from his throat.

"Give me the scroll."

"I would rather die!"

They kept on struggling. But the staff couldn't hold on forever. It broke in half and fell on the floor. Shifu looked at his old masters staff with sorrow, his last memory of Oogway broken. But he had no time for that! He turned around to fins Tai Lung already swinging his foot at him. Shifu held the foot as they hit the wall, making it crack.

Shifu then jumped towards the pillars, Tai Lung hot on his tail. They jumped through the pillars, Shifu avoiding Tai Lungs attempts at catching him. Then Shifu went to the ceiling, but Tai Lung jumped too and it him, breaking the ceiling and sending both high in the skies.

They went through a sky battle, in which Shifu seemed to win as he pointed Tai Lung to the floor. But Tai Lung turned and held Shifu down. They broke through the ceiling again and before both had it the ground, Tai Lung turned in mid air and kicked Shifu in the chest, sending him flying towards the wall.

Tai Lung slid down the wall with his claws. By doing that, he had thrown the lantern of blue fire to the ground. Like the tiger he was, he ran through the flames, making his paws burn with it as he jumped towards Shifu, who was already up.

"What I did was to make you proud!" Tai Lung yelled as he punched the poor red panda mercilessly. "Tell me how proud you are, Shifu!" Shifu was losing ground, getting more hit by the second. "Tell me! TELL ME!"

Tai Lung hit Shifu with both his paws. Shifu fell near the pond has Tai Lung put out the fire in his hands. Shifu turned weakly towards Tai Lung. "I…I have always been proud of you. From the first moment I have been proud of you."

Tai Lung stopped to hear Shifu's words. "And it was my pride…that blinded me. I loved you too much to see what you were becoming. What I…was turning you into. I'm so… I'm sorry."

Tai Lung looked at Shifu. For a moment, it looked like Tai Lung was about to accept Shifu's apology. That is, until his eyes turned cold and he grabbed Shifu by the throat.

"I don't want your apology." He then held Shifu up. In the same time, Leo had given Tigress the signal. "I want my scroll!"

In that moment, an arrow hit Tai lung in the arm, making him let go of Shifu. He turned around as he nursed his wounded arm. "Who is there? Show yourself."

Then all of the sudden, the ground opened at the speed of light and Tai Lung jumped back as a…doll appeared? The doll was about Tai Lungs height and looked like him. Tai Lung didn't had time to watch the doll closely as another doll appeared out, this time from his right. Then his left. Tai Lung was getting angry as he turned to smack the next doll and destroy it.

Only to pull back as the last puppet had actually a very big number of blades in it, stiking our and pointing towards it. As he looked in shock, a voice that seemed to come from everywhere was heard. "So close! I guess I should have expected that from the most prized student of Master Shifu!"

Tai Lung was looked around, rage and fear in him. "Who are you?"

"How does it feel, Tai Lung? To face an opponent you don't know anything about? Who and what he is, if there is only one or more. You don't know what you're facing and that is making you frightened about me."

"Coward, come on, Show yourself!"

"Who said I'm hiding?"

Tai Lung stopped, that voice had just came from behind him? He turned to see a lion come from behind one of the pillars.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Leo. The Dragon Warrior. And for the next minutes, I'm going to fuck your head up. Prepare for all you thought possible to be put into test. Because after we start battle, only one is going to come out alive."

**Authors Notes:**

**Delfim: **Here it is! A brand new chapter is up!

**Ego: **Which reminds me, shouldn't we be doing something…you know, crazy?

**Delfim: **Ego, I'm not in the mood for that.

Review


	11. Chapter 11

**Delfim: **New chapter just for you guys. The road is almost at the end.

**Ego: **I thought you were just beginning! Even if the first part is done, you are going to do part two, aren't you?

**Delfim: **I may do it, but it will be tough. You see, here in Portugal we wait extra longer to get the films. That means that while in America they might already have the DVD of "Kung Fu Panda 2", we still have to watch it in cinema.

**Ego: **Oh!

**Delfim: **Yeah, it sucks. Anyway, I will think about doing the second part, but not right away. For Now I would Like for you to go all out on me, be as much critic as you can. Pin my mistakes so I may learn from that.

**Ego looks at the left, then pales: **Delfim, you shouldn't have said that! They are here!

**Delfim: **Who?

**Ego: **The internet trolls.

**A bunch of geeks with troll like heads appear.**

**Trolls: **You suck, you can't write without making grammar mistakes. You are really a bad writer…

**Delfim: **Ego, get the shotguns!

**Chapter 11 Fight of the Century…Gone Crazy!**

Tai Lung looked at is tormenter. "You are just how I imagined: strong, ruthless, and if that sparkle in your eyes mean anything, is bloodlust."

Leo then smirked. "You might as well stop flirting with me, I have a girlfriend already. I want nothing from a needy bitch like you!"

Tai Lung got furious and started running towards Leo, hoping that a few punches my change his attitude. He was so focused he never saw a wooden pole appear from the ground until he had hit it with his family jewels. There was a sickening noise followed by a high pitched scream.

"Oh dear. I guess someone is working with the nut cracker. I can already hear that crushing noise." Joked Leo as Tai Lung was on his knees, grabbing his junk.

Tai Lung tried to get up, only for a hammer to come from one of the pillars and hit him in the head, retreating into the pillar before Tai Lung could have seen it. As Tai Lung got up, a second hammer, a little smaller then the first one, appeared from the same pillar, a bit more down, and hit Tai Lung between the legs. Another sickening sound was heard, followed by another girlie scream.

"And there goes ball number two! I guess not all of us can keep their privates intact."

Tai Lung looked at Leo in shock. He asked, in a very weak voice. "How are you doing this?"

"I read the Dragon Scroll. I know it's secret. And I'm using it to defeat you!" yelled Leo as he then walked quietly to the door. "It's time to teach you a lesson. Come, I am waiting for you at the training room." And with that Leo walked out. Without Tai Lung noticing, a shadow moved across the ceiling and went through a designed hole made on the top of the wall.

As soon as Tai Lung was good to go, he ran after Leo. _I'm going to show you who is the real Dragon Warrior. _Thought Tai Lung as he came through the door of the training field.

It was a war zone! The training equipment was put in such a way that looked like a gigantic death trap. In the middle of all the traps, Leo stood sitting in a meditating pose.

"So you finally came! Let's begin your lesson. If you can get to me, this cup of milk is yours!" Said Leo, like he was talking to a cub, presenting a cup filled with milk.

Tai Lung was raging mad. "Do you think this is a joke? I came here to fight, not play your stupid games! Stop messing with me and give me the Dragon Scroll!"

"Well, if they are really that stupid, I'm sure it will be easy for you to get the milk!" Said Leo as if he didn't really care. "Besides, my young student, patience is a virtue. Everything in due time. In the mean time, why don't you try to get the milk? At least you won't be thirsty anymore!"

Tai Lung started jumping towards the rings in the ceiling first, feeling that it would be the easiest one. He soon found that he couldn't move his paw from the ring. "What the…" he looked at the ring and saw a strange liquid on it.

"Homemade glue, always works in the right moments. Guess you aren't going anywhere." Joked Leo, as he saw Tai Lung trying to fight it. "You might want to **stick** around, you never know. The show is so good some people get **stuck** in their seats, eyes **glued** into the fascinating events we show here."

Tai Lung gritted his teeth. Whatever glue he used, he couldn't get free. He ended up pulling so hard, he ripped himself from the wring in the ceiling. The thing is, his fur didn't go with him.

"Ouch, that must have hurt!" yelled Leo as Tai Lung fell on the serpent-like logs, where he was getting his head stuck between them repeatedly. When he jumped away, he ended on the fire tubs. "And for today's meal: tender male tiger meat on the oven!"

Before Tai Lung could move, fire rushed through his fur. He was on fire! He jumped out and started rolling on the floor, trying to put the flames out. _Good think I put that special oil in the wood_. Thought Leo _Or else the building would be on fire._

Tai Lung raised himself from the floor. He looked at Leo, who smiled reassuringly at him. "Come on, first the milk, then the Dragon Scroll. You are not telling me you are going to give up are you?"

Tai Lung roared and was back on game, getting more beatings and burnings.

In the ceiling, Tigress giggled quietly. The plan was working so far, Tai Lung was getting more and more angry, spending more and more energy and becoming sloppier by the minute. He was falling in each of the training equipments which were modified to make them death traps. For some reason, the sight was making her think about a dofus Panda trying to make the normal training. She shook her head of those thoughts. It was a matter of moments until Tai Lung snapped, she had to stay focused.

Tai Lung had just gotten to the middle, a little bit bloodied, scorched and tired. He only saw the cup of milk in the floor. He went to grab it, thirst gaining on him, when Crane's training equipment, the giant turtle shell, fell on him like a fence around the kettle.

Leo was on the other side of the room, counting down the time. Finally, Tai Lung broke the shell in half with a powerful strike. Leo then said "First part of training, complete. Follow me and we will start the second part."

Once again, Leo left the room lazily. Tai Lung came through the traps, crushing them as he reached the door. Then he wondered where they would go next.

The answer came as a surprise: the kitchen! As soon as he was in, Leo was on the other side. "Good, now that you are here, we can start the second part of your lesson. Did you know that most accidents in the house happens in the kitchen? Watch out for knifes!"

And as if they had a will of their own, knifes of all kinds started flying from everywhere towards Tai Lung. He evaded some, knock out others, but the sheer number was overwhelming, forcing him to be stabbed by some of them in the arms. Fearing for his life, Tai Lung jumped forward. What he failed to notice were the forks stuck on the floor and pointing up.

Leo watched, unmoving as forks and knifes imbedded themselves on Tai Lung. He looked like shit already. But the plan wasn't done yet. Tai Lung finally found a safe place. Hearing some clapping, he turned to find Leo with an amused face.

"I see you finally found the way out! But this is not over yet! Come, your finale test awaits!" this time, Leo ran out. Tai Lung caught his breath and ran after Leo.

As Tai Lung was passing the corridors, he was scared out of his fur when the door of the bedroom next to him opened and a toy came into his face! He looked at it and found it was a Mantis like doll. He then looked up and saw the name Mantis on the door. As he passed the rooms, in each room, toys would come to his face, shaped like the owners of the room. Tai Lung was getting freaked out. When he got to Leo's room, the door opened, but a ton of needles came at him! He had no time to dodge them all, so he used his arms to defend himself, getting a lot of needles in them.

"Come on, no time for acumpulture. We must go, Tai Lung!" Yelled Leo amused at the situation.

Tai Lung started following Leo, his arms felt a little bit heavier as he walked. Leo entered through a door and Tai Lung went after him.

The room that was once the big library was now a mirror room. It was dark and there were mirrors everywhere. Tai Lung could see himself in most of them, but he could also see Leo in the others.

"Enjoy the new decoration? I thought it would be nice to have a decent mirror in this house so I got all of these! Now Tai Lung, where could I be?"

Tai Lung felt a kick on his stomach from the right side, then a punch in the face on the left side that knocked him into the ground. He got back up, only to feel a knee in his groin. When he grabbed his junk for a third time that day, there was a kick in his butt that send him face first against a mirror. As soon as he got up, a strike would appear out of nowhere. And they always came from different places! _This guy isn't human, he is a demon! Is this the power of the Dragon Scroll?_

What Tai Lung didn't know was that this time, there were two people beating him up. Tigress and Leo would come from different directions and then hit Tai Lung on one of the sides, knocking him off his feet. The mirrors helped create the illusion that there were many Leos, so Tai Lung could never guess where the attacks where coming from!

Tai Lung decided that his vision was not going to help, so he closed his eyes and tried to use his other senses. He then heard movement from two different places. _That is how he is been doing it. He has a partner in this shit! Oh I'm going to kill him._

As Tigress was about to punch him again, Tai Lung grabbed her paw and twisted her so she fell on the floor. He grabbed her on the back of the neck, making her immobilized like a cat would and saw who it was.

"Well well well, look what I got here, Leo. Guess your girlfriend his not as smart as people think! And she is one of the Furious Five, I guess today's master requirements are lower then in my time, huh?"

Leo gritted his teeth, it was still too soon for Tigress to be caught! But maybe he could remedy the situation, if he played his cards right. "What do you want, Tai Lung?"

"What I want is simple, give me the scroll and I'll not harm her!" Yelled Tai Lung at Leo.

"Okay…" answered Leo as he appeared in front of Tai Lung. "We hid it! I will take you there if you promise not to harm her!"

Tai Lung smiled. "I will let her go when I see the scroll."

Leo then turned and started to walk away. Tai lung right behind him, Tigress still on the same position. She was looking at Leo, praying in her mind that the plan wasn't screwed because she was caught to early!

They walked silently up hill. Tai Lung couldn't shake of the feeling that his arms were getting heavier for some reason. _Must be from carrying this stupid tiger. Once I get the scroll, oth will die at my power._

They finally reached the Lake of Tears. Leo didn't thought that he would e here so soon, but he had to work with what he had. He pointed to the scroll, in the middle of the lake, over a golden plate. "There it is, now let her go!"

Tai Lung turned towards Leo. "As you wish!" He threw Tigress against a rock, knocking her out. Leo spared a glance at her, deeming her fine, then turned to see Tai Lung, as he jumped towards the scroll.

Tai Lung had got the scroll! As He walked to the shore, he couldn't stop thinking _I have it! With this, I will be invincible!_

"Finally, after so many years! The Dragon Scroll his…mine!" said Tai Lung, once he had reached shore and opened the scroll. Only to see what all the others saw!

"There is nothing here!"

"I didn't get it at first either. The thing is, it couldn't contain a super secret: the power to be the Dragon Warrior is inside you! If it indeed possessed some sort of power, then it would end up corrupting people." The last part was said in a low voice as Leo remembered the cannons invented by Shen in the Red Army. "There is no secret, other than yourself."

Tai Lung was in shock! That was it? That old fool Shifu had made him work to the bones dor this? That old turtle's ultimate secret is this? Tai Lung saw red as he lunged at Leo.

Leo jumped back and drew his sword, cutting Tai Lung in the face with it. Tai Lung evaded the swipes of the blade as he tried to reach Leo, in vain. He had to get rid of the sword. So he knocked the blade out of Leo's hands and they went downhill, rolling like a snow ball down a mountain.

They kept rolling past the palace, down the stairs which cost both of them a few headaches and bruises. They kept rolling till they were at the center of the town.

As they both got up, Tai Lung went for a nerve strike, only for his fist to rebound against Leo's chest. Tai Lung was in shock. "How…"

"Remember the needles? They had their job, by hitting the nerves on your arms, they induced a dormant reaction on them, making them weaker and heavier. I knew that you needed all your strength so your fingers would poke the nerve through the flesh, so by cutting your strength I rendered you useless!" Yelled Leo as his paws burned in flames and he started hitting Tai Lung with repeated fists.

Tai Lung couldn't even think: it was too much pain at the same time! The feeling of burning and his bones cracking under the pressure. He knew sooner or later, Leo would kill him. He was done for!

Leo then did the most surprising thing, he grabbed Tai Lungs finger and lifted is pinky finger.

"No, it can't be. The Wuxi Finger Hold!"

"Oh, you know this hold?"

"You are bluffing, you have to be! Shifu didn't taught you that!"

"He didn't." admitted Leo, but he grinned evilly "But there is a thing called library. I went there and found a scroll about it. Now, skadoosh!

A big wave of power was felt all over the place.

*****With Tigress*****

Tigress returned to her senses, in time to see a wave of yellow color swiping through her. She got up and saw that it came from town. She was about to run there when she saw Leo's sword on the ground. She grabbed it and sped downhill.

*****With the rest of the people*****

They were coming away, when they heard a strange sound. They turned to see a wave of power coming from the valley. As it passed them, Marie started jumping up and down.

"That is daddy's doing, I know it is! Let's go, auntie Viper! Uncle Jack!"

Everyone looked at each other and decided to do what the little kid was yelling.

*****In the village*****

They had just reached the village, after Tigress had joined them, to see a huge cloud of dust. In the middle of it, a silhouette appeared. "The Dragon Warrior!"

As soon as it came out, it was Leo. Everyone started cheering and although some tried to lift the Dragon Warrior, Leo refused to do it. "To much for one day!"

The Furious Five, Mei Ling, Hikari and Jack appeared. Leo looked at them and said "Hey guys!"

Tigress went to his front, then made a gesture of respect. "Master!" as she said that, she bowed to Leo. Everyone repeated her action. Then she just ran towards Leo, as did little Marie, and both hugged him. This time, and for great relief of Leo, no one imitated them.

"Huh, Master…" said Leo, then he remembered "Master Shifu!"

He ran up the stairs, Tigress hot on his tail. Marie was riding in Tigress' tail.

They reached the Palace and found Shifu lying on the floor, still in the same place they left him.

"Shifu! You okay?"

Leo grabbed Shifu. He opened his eyes. "Leo? You're alive! Or we're both dead."

"No, you stupid red panda, we are not dead! Tai Lung is dead!" Yelled a spirited Marie.

"Really, young one? Wow, just like Oogway foretold. You are the Dragon Warrior, Leo. "You brought peace…to this valley…and…and to me!"

Leo looked at the old master as he closed his eyes. He understood that Shifu needed his moment. Marie, however didn't.

"Grandpa Shifu? Don't die, please don't die!" yelled the distressed little bunny.

"Grandpa? Where did that come young lady?" asked Shifu in shock as he opened his eyes once again. "Don't worry Marie, I'm just resting here a bit"

Tigress stifled a laugh as she saw this. Marie could really ring the best of people out. But as Shifu was about to close his eyes again, Leo grabbed him.

"Leo?" asked Tigress.

"Leo? What are you doing?" asked Shifu in a quiet voice.

"Taking you to Hikari and Viper. After the beating you had, you need to be taken care of."

And so, they left the destroyed hall.

**Authors notes:**

**Delfim:** There, shoot that shit!

**Ego shoots the head of a troll, which explodes like a watermelon.**

**Ego:** That is the last one of them. I think we are done.

**Delfim: **Oh they will be back! Internet Trolls always do. Oh hello there. New chapter is up and running. So review.

**Ego: **Or the trolls will win!


	12. Epilogue

Epilogue

**Delfim: **Hey there, readers! It's me. Your hideous righter with the end of this story for you.

**Ego: **What? You mean that is it? What about Kung Fu Lion 2?

**Delfim: **Well, it's like this. I'm not going to write it now, but I'm going to do two more rewritings of the first movie, then make a poll about which one the readers want to make the movie 2.

**Ego: **Oh.

**Delfim: **Yeah. That is how it is going to happen. So like it's your choice to continue the story.

Here goes nothing.

**Final Chapter Accidents in the kitchen and a Premonition.**

It was the day after Tai Lung's defeat, and it was a nice morning, just like usual. Shifu soared the gong and everyone was out of bed, saying the normal "Good Morning, Master." The only two who didn't do it, where Master Tigress and the Dragon Warrior. Shifu raised his eyebrow and went too little Marie, who had answered the door.

"Where are your parents, sweetie?"

"I don't know, Grandpa! Last night, daddy said he and mommy needed some time alone. Is something wrong?"

Everyone blushed at the implications. Shifu coughed to his hands. "No, sweetie, everything is fine, don't worry. Well, let's get to the kitchen and make breakfast, shall we?"

Everyone nodded at this and they went to the kitchen, Marie went back into her bedroom to rest a little longer. Once all had their own breakfast, they started eating. That is, until Monkey caught something in the corner of his eye that made him gag in his own food because of the laughter that was rising from him.

"Master, what is wrong?" asked Hikari. Even though they were an item by now, she always called him master, which led to others to wonder if Monkey didn't have a dominating gene on him or if it was Hikari who had the submissive one.

Monkey pointed to the knife holder. The only one that didn't turn was Shifu, who didn't let his curiosity beat him yet. But the next sight make it go all to hell as Viper, Hikari, Mei Ling and Crane went on a full blush and the rest started laughing. Shifu yelled "What the hell is wrong with all of you?"

Viper used her tail to discreetly point at the kitchen holder, which was right behind Shifu. Knowing that he wouldn't get anything more form them, he turned and went into a full blush.

There, hanging from one of the kitchen knives, were a pair of black panties and a matching bra. Since Viper didn't use them, it could only be from either Hikari, Mei Ling or Tigress. The thing is, the panties were too big to be Mei Ling's or Hikari's, so that meant that… they were Tigress' panties and bra.

It was at this moment that Marie walked into the kitchen. She looked around and got curious at what happened as Monkey, Jack and Mantis were rolling on the floor and the rest had a huge blush on their faces.

"What is going on? Why are you all red in the face? And why are uncle Mantis, uncle Monkey and uncle Jack laughing so hard?"

Shifu went into panic mode. What should he tell the curious little bunny? He tried to settle his breathing down, but it was no use, as he was only getting more desperate on a solution.

"Well…It's too hot today, you see. And…me and the other masters are not used to this…heated environments." As he said the last part, the three laughing masters were back rolling on the floor again.

"Then why are they laughing?" Asked Marie as she pointed to the three.

Shifu was again struggling to find a reason. "I…slipped when I was doing breakfast. They thought it was funny and now they can't stop laughing!"

Marie looked at Shifu weirdly, then said "You know, they would never laugh at you. But since you don't want to tell me, I won't push it, grandpa."

Shifu stared at the little bunny in shock, then smiled. She was sharper than any blade on the world. He would have to remember that for a later date.

Leo and Tigress entered the kitchen in that moment. "Hey, good morning. Sorry we are late for breakfast but…"

"Save it, Dragon Warrior." Said Shifu as he kept drinking his tea. "There is nothing for you to explain. Now, why don't you go fetch me a knife."

Leo looked at Shifu confused. Why did Shifu wanted a knife? He was just drinking tea. But decided to go anyway. Once he saw the panties he gasped, then grabbed them and hid them in his jacket. Tigress caught a glimpse of it and blushed madly as she tried to avoid looking at the others. Marie turned but didn't saw the undergarments.

"Is everything alright, daddy?"

"Yes Marie, everything is fine. Just cut myself in one of the knifes, that is all. Because you know, even the best assassins get hurt sometimes."

Marie accepted that answer as everyone continued breakfast. After all was done, Shifu called both Leo and Tigress.

"Now, I don't care that you love each other and have sex in your bedrooms, but try to keep it there! Or at least don't leave your unmentionables around for everyone to see! Marie almost killed me of embarrassment when she reached the kitchen and asked why everyone was red on the face!"

Tigress and Leo bowed. "Sorry, master. We got a little carried away."

"A little? You left your…undergarments there! The only thing missing his Leo's. This is not to be repeated ever! Got that!"

"Yes sir!"

"Good. Now go do your normal training. The others already started."

Leo and Tigress scrammed as if they were kids that had just gotten a yelling from a angry father.

*******In the north******

"It is time, soon China will fall to my knees as I'm it's rightfully master. The world shall tremble in the mere presence of me! Soon, soon!"

*****In the Jade Palace******

Delfim gripped himself as a felling of dread filled him. Tigress came to him, worried. "What is wrong? You know Shifu will let the matter drop."

"That is not it. I fell like times will become tougher. Something is starting, of a magnitude we can't imagine. I just hope I'm wrong about this one, but I think we need to watch out."

_Tai Lung was only a warm up compared to the guy we may have to face._

**The End**


End file.
